M&M The Monarch and his Manservant
by Jees
Summary: Ich hasse dich..." murmelte er vor sich hin und bekam dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen. LuciusxDraco
1. Futile night

1. Futile night

Er kroch zwischen zwei Balken einen schmalen Schacht entlang, in der Hoffnung einen Ausweg zu finden. Doch nichts. Der Schacht führte nicht weiter. Also beschloss er, sich in irgendeine dunkle Ecke zu verkriechen, damit man ihn nicht sehen würde. Es rumpelte, er hörte Schritte. Sie wurden immer lauter und ein wütender Aufschrei war zu hören. „Wo bist du, du nutzloser Bengel?!", rief eine genervte Stimme. Er presste die Augen zusammen um aus dieser ganzen Miesere zu flüchten. Doch dies nützte auch nichts. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, sein Magen drehte sich um, er fühlte Angstschweiß seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen, denn er wusste genau was ihn erwartete...

„Wenn du nicht sofort herauskommst, machst du es nur noch schlimmer!" sagte wieder die Stimme, und sie kam näher. Draco wagte sich einen kleinen Blick zu riskieren. Es war alles dunkel, das einzige was zu sehen war, war eine kleine Strähne von seinem blonden Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht hing. Betend das er in dieser Nacht in Ruhe gelassen und der kleine Schacht in der Küche übersehen würde, zog er sich wieder zu einem kleinen Kloß zusammen. Ein helles Gesicht schaute in den Schacht und sah sich um.

„Ich weis genau dass du hier irgendwo steckst. Du brauchst dich gar nicht erst zu verstecken, früher oder später hängst du eh wieder an meinen Seilen..." Es war zu finster um etwas genauer zu erkennen, also holte die Gestalt eine kleine Fackel herunter die an der Wand hing, und spähte noch einmal in das Loch. In diesem Moment hatte Draco einen großen Fehler begannen. Als er einen Blick riskierte, sah er direkt in die kleinen, schlangenartigen düsteren Augen seines Vaters: Lucius Malfoy.

„Da bist du also" grinste er. „Wenn du jetzt gleich aus deinem Versteck kommst, wird deine Strafe geringer sein als wenn du dich mir widersetzt" sagte er mit eiskalter Stimme. Wimmernd sah Draco ihn an. Was sollte er denn tun? Sein Zauberstab wurde von Lucius beschlagnahmt und in Kampfsport Arten hatte er sich als totaler Versager entpuppt. Widerwillig tappte er durch den Schacht.

„Ich hasse dich..." murmelte er vor sich hin und bekam dafür einen Stoß in die Rippen. „Sei still und komm mit!" Lucius zerrte ihn durch den Schacht und schleifte ihn in sein kleines Separee, wo ein großer Sessel mit grün bezogenem Samt stand. Wie er es gewohnt war, setzte sich Draco auf den kalten Stein Boden und sein Vater schloss die Tür ab. Als der Schlüssel umgedreht und wieder in seiner Hosentasche war, ließ er sich in den warmen Sessel fallen, lehnte sich zurück, öffnete den Reißverschluss seiner schwarzen ledernen Hose und holte sein langes voll gepumptes Glied hervor.

„Lutsch!" befahl er seinem Sohn mit gebieterischer Stimme, in der keine Emotion des Mitleids vorhanden war. Draco beugte sich mühselig über den Kolben seines Vaters, um ihn an seiner Spitze mit der Zunge zu befeuchten. Ihn überkam der Ekel, doch es war besser als gefesselt auf einem Bett zu liegen und gestopft zu werden. Nur noch die Geräusche eines stöhnenden Mannes und einer gierigen Zunge waren zu hören. Er wollte es so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, also packte er mit der linken Hand die Bälle seines Vaters um sie im Rhythmus zu massieren, so wie Lucius es ihm beigebracht hatte. Sein Rachen hatte inzwischen die ganze Eichel verschlungen, um sie dort anzusaugen oder abzuschlecken. Lucius seufzte und vergrub seine Hände in den strubbeligen und rußigen Haaren seines Kindes

„Fester, Junge, fester...!" stöhnte er und presste Draco noch mehr an sich. Draco musste immer an Soft Ice denken, damit er diese Tortur überstand. Das erotischste, was seinen Vater immer zum kochen brachte, war es, wenn er seine Zunge unter die dicke Vorhaut hinein grub, um ihn von dort aus zu verwöhnen. Gesagt, getan. Speichel lief aus Lucius Mundwinkel, ein lautes Stöhnen – ja fast ein Schrei erfüllte das Zimmer, und der Spaß war vorbei. Die dicke Flüssigkeit seines Samens spritze in Draco's Munde gegen die Wange.

„Wuargh" würgte er, denn dies war das schlimmste überhaupt. Schon immer war er dazu verdammt gewesen, den Lustsaft seines Vaters zu schlucken, sonst würde ihm eine bittere Strafe zuteil werden... Doch heute hatte er seine Arbeit gut erledigt. Lucius keuchte, streichelte den Kopf seines Sohnes, und genoss weiter die Wirkung seines Höhepunktes. Sein 16 jähriges Kind starrte ihn erwartungsvoll an, worauf er nur grinste und seine erschöpfte Wurst wieder einpackte.

„Du darfst jetzt gehen" sagte er mit fester Stimme und warf ihm den Schlüssel zu. Sofort stand er auf, und verließ diesen elenden Raum. Er rannte schnell in sein Zimmer, wusch sich, und bemerkte erst jetzt die Tränen die ihm über die Wangen liefen. Nun war er schon seit 3 Jahren der Lustsklave seines Vaters. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Jede Nacht musste er diese perversen Spielchen ertragen, die immer schlimmer wurden.

Und wieder einmal legte er sich schlafen, mit dem Wunsch einfach zu sterben.

2. Trappy Joy

Das helle Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchströmte das dunkle Zimmer Dracos, und dieser erwachte mit einem langen Gähnen. Wieder hatte er einen Traum in der Art eines Selbstmordes gehabt. Diesmal hängte er sich an den Ästen einer alten Weide auf. Er genoss den Gedanken endlich aus dieser sinnlosen Welt zu entschwinden, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit um in seiner Traumwelt zu verharren, denn er musste seine alltäglichen Pflichten erfüllen. Dazu gehörte auch Frühstück vorbereiten (und es seinen Vater persönlich ans Bett zu tragen). Zum Glück musste er nicht kochen oder putzen, dazu waren noch die wenigen Hauselfen da. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, landete mit den Füßen auf kaltem Stein, richtete sich auf und zuckte zusammen, denn die Kälte in seinem kleinen Zimmer war nicht gerade angenehm. Das Feuer im Kamin war längst erloschen und somit auch die Wärme. Draco schleppte sich zu einem schwarzen und mit kleinen eingeschnitzten Schlangen verzierten Stuhl, auf dem sein Morgenmantel lag. Er zog ihn schnell an, verließ sein Zimmer, ging einen langen Gang entlang der zu einer großen gewundenen Treppe führte, sauste hinunter in die Küche und nahm auf einen der dort stehenden Stühle platz. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und rief mit einer etwas verschlafenen Stimme „Gorgy! Bring mir 'nen Cappuccino!" und schon kam einer der tapsigen Hauselfen angerannt und begann den Wunsch seines Herrn zu erfüllen. Als dieser fertig war, trank Draco einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und seufzte. Um Lucius sein Frühstück zu bereiten durfte er nicht Gorgy oder die anderen tätigen Hauselfen belasten, da sein Vater großen Wert darauf lag das sein Sohn ihm persönlich das Essen machte. Das war wieder einer seiner der fiesen Ideen gewesen, denn es machte ihm offensichtlich Spaß, sein ohnehin schon genug gequältes Kind zu ärgern. Dieses hingegen hasste es, genauso wie er alles hasste in diesem verdammten Haus. Wütend über sich selbst und seinem Umfeld, schlug er frische Eier in eine Pfanne, fügte Speck hinzu und natürlich noch die vielen seltsamen Gewürze die Lucius nahezu vergötterte. Dazu noch ein frischer Café Latte und fertig war er. Als alles auf ein silbernes Tablett gestellt war, krampfte sich sein Magen wieder zusammen, denn man wusste nie was in dem Kopf seines widerwärtigen Vaters vorging. Zumindest nicht morgens. In langsamen und traurigen Schritten stapfte er einen schmalen Gang vor sich hin. Keine Fackel brannte, es war alles dunkel. Nun stand er vor einer großen Eichenen Tür und klopfte. Ein leises Grunzen war zu hören, was soviel wie „Komm herein" bedeuten sollte. Draco öffnete die Tür, stellte behutsam das Tablett auf einen hölzernen Tisch der neben dem Bette seines Vaters stand und mied seinen durchbohrenden Blick. Als er sich wieder hinaus schleichen wollte, verspürte er einen harten Schlag gegen seine Magengegend. Lucius, verschlafen und ungewaschen im dunklen Satin Pyjama, stieß mit seinem mit Stacheln versehenen Gehstock seinen Sohn in den Magen um ihn sichtlich davon abzuhalten. „Nicht so hastig, Bursche!" Das vor Schmerz stöhnende Kind schaute mit funkelten Augen zu ihm auf und brüllte „Was ist denn noch?!" „Komm näher..." murmelte sein Vater mit einem dermaßen fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, vor dem man hätte Angst bekommen können. Wieder den Blicken ausweichend, schleppte sich Draco näher zu seinem Sklaventreiber und starrte den Boden an. „Nun. Wie du weißt, wird Narzissa heute von ihrer kleinen Auslands Reise wieder kommen." sagte Lucius mit gelassener Stimme. Das blonde, völlig verängstigte Geschöpf blieb still, denn ihm blieb nichts zu sagen. Er mochte seine Mutter, liebte sie sogar sehr, nur konnte er es überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen wie so ein wundervolles Wesen mit so einem Monster verheiratet sein kann. Mit den Jahren war sie seine einzigste Bezugsperson gewesen ... Narzissa wusste natürlich nichts von den nächtlichen Aktivitäten die hier des Öfteren stattfanden. Wie auch, wenn ihrem Kind bildlich gesprochen die Hände gebunden waren, denn so hatte sie nicht einmal die Chance irgendetwas zu erfahren.

Aus Beruflichen Gründen war sie nur alle vier Tage bei ihrer Familie, doch die Stränge und die harte Erziehung ihres Gatten konnte sie keinesfalls ignorieren. Narzissa war eine sehr gute, liebe Mutter. Zu lieb, aus Lucius Denkweise gesehen, da sie bei allen Konflikten ihren Sohn in Schutz nahm und ihm die Liebe gab, die er nie bei seinem Vater bekam oder bekommen würde. „Hörst du mir zu?" erhob sich eine feste Stimme in Draco's Gedankenwelt, wodurch er aufschrak und verwirrt etwas vor sich hin stotterte, dass sich anhörte wie „Ja, i-ich hör-re, Vater" und begann wieder den Teppich am Boden zu betrachten. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als er eine eiskalte Hand an seinem Adamsapfel bis zu seinem Kinn hinauffahren spürte. Diese zwang seinen Kopf, genau auf Lucius Augenhöhe zu verweilen. „Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich etwas mit dir zu besprechen habe" brummte dieser und zog ihn noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nun nur noch eine Fingerlänge von einander entfernt, so dass Draco den strengen Atem seines Vaters einatmen konnte und in seine kleinen, giftgrünen Adleraugen blicken konnte. Er hatte Angst, sein Herz raste. Was würde er jetzt wieder mit ihm anstellen?! „Gut. Du kennst die Regel. Ein Wort an deine Mutter, dann gnade die Gott" knurrte der Ältere den Jüngeren an und versank dann in den wunderschönen himmelblauen Augen seines Kindes. Noch nie hatte er so schöne Augen gesehen ... noch nicht einmal die von Narzissa vermochten es um mit diesem Prachtexemplar konkurrieren zu können. Langsam aber stetig machte sich der Wunsch zwischen seinen Beinen bereit, zu wachsen. „Ist gut...!" antwortete Draco mit zitternder Stimme. Dies war seine Standart Antwort auf diese Drohung, die er jedes Mal vor der Ankunft seiner Mutter bekam. Doch Lucius war mit den Gedanken schon ganz woanders. Er rückte näher und näher zu seinem Sohn, begann langsam seine vollen Lippen mit den seinen zu bedecken, streichelte die Oberfläche mit seiner spitzen Zunge und drang dann schließlich ganz hinein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Draco von seinem Vater auf diese widerliche Weise geküsst wurde, er wusste schon aus Erfahrung was passierte wenn er spuckte, würgte oder ihm auf die Zunge biss: er bekam eine bittere Tracht Prügel. Also beschloss er, es über sich ergehen zu lassen, meist dauerte es auch nicht lange... zärtlich streichelte die große, nasse Zunge des Vaters die kleinere des Sohnes. Lucius genoss es sichtlich, seinen Sohn auf diese Art zu vernaschen, doch er musste sich zurück halten. Heute hatte er anderes zu tun, bald würde seine Frau nach Hause kommen, und er musste sich wieder auf sie einstellen. Lucius liebte Narzissa schon lange nicht mehr, wenn er überhaupt jemals zu einer solchen Emotion fähig gewesen war. Das einzigste was er wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte war sein Alter Ego. Das Verhältnis, was er mit dieser Frau namens Narzissa hatte, ließ sich eher als eine Zwecksbeziehung verdeutlichen als eine glückliche Ehe, denn schließlich waren sie beide Todesser und verstanden sich auf dieser Ebene mehr als gut. Was sie letztendlich am meisten verband, war ihr Schlafzimmerleben. Leider war sie aber zu oft unterwegs um ihrem Gemahl seine perversen sexuellen Wünsche zu erfüllen, welche stattdessen jemand anderem aufgetragen wurden ... Auch wusste sie längst über Lucius stark sadistisch ausgeprägte Ader bescheid. Jedoch nicht, dass er, so gut wie jeden Abend wenn sie fort war, sich an ihren gemeinsamen armen, wehr- und hilflosen zarten Sohn vergriff Nun begann der alte Mann ihre mittlerweile ineinander verharkten Zungen zu entknoten, ließ seine aus dem Mund des anderen gleiten und lehnte sich danach mit einem tiefen Seufzer wieder in eines der kleinen schwarzes Kissen, die überall auf seinem riesigen Bett verstreut waren, hinein. „Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen..." knurrte er und schloss die Augen. Schritt für Schritt tappte Draco aus dem dunklen Zimmer seines verfluchten Vaters hinaus und schloss leise die Tür. Als er schnell wieder durch den finsteren Gang in die Küche geeilt war, schoss er wieder die Wendeltreppe hoch und spuckte erst mal einen kleinen, mit Holzstücken hantierenden Hauselfen an „Siehst du etwa nicht, dass du im Weg stehst, du hässliches kleines etwas!?" schrie er ihn an und trat ihn auf ungerechter weise zur Seite. Ängstlich zuckte der kleine Elf zusammen und bibberte mit seiner quiekenden Stimme „Tut mir Leid, Sir, kommt nicht wieder vor, Sir!" Er bückte sich, hob das Feuerholz auf, das er bei diesem heftigen Tritt verloren hatte und schlich leise von dannen. Inzwischen war Draco wieder in seinem Zimmer und genoss die Wärme des Kamins, die er dem Elf verdankte, dem er gerade diesen fiesen Stoß versetzt hatte. Normalerweise ließ er die Hauselfen in Frieden, aber er konnte den bitteren Geschmack des Speichels von seinem Vater nicht länger ertragen. Sein Magen knurrte, doch mittlerweile war ihm alles vergangen. Wenn er jetzt auch nur ein kleines Stückchen Essen sah, würde er sich wohl oder übel übergeben müssen. Er stand vor einem der Nebelbeschlagenen Fenster und blickte traurig hinaus. Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen? Wie lange musste er noch diese Tortur überleben? ... Schließlich wandte er seinen trüben Blick vom Fenster ab und nahm auf einen kleinen Stuhl platzt. Geistesabwesend verharrte er dort einige Sekunden, bis er beschloss sich anzuziehen. Sanft ließ er den dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Morgenmantel zu Boden fallen und stapfte splitternackt auf seinen Mahagoni Schrank zu. Während er im aufschließen die dunklen Narben auf seinem Arm bemerkte, glitzerten seine blauen Augen und eine kleine Träne rann ihm bereits die Wange hinunter. Diese Narben waren nicht die Spuren seines Vaters; er allein hatte sie sich zugefügt. Es machte ein lautes Klack, der Schrank ging auf und ein paar alte Fotos fielen hinaus. Er hob sie vom Boden und starrte sie an. Eine zweite Träne machte sich bereit um seine Wange hinunter zu laufen „Mutter..." murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme und schloss feste die Augen, damit er nicht noch mehr Tränen verlor. Auf diesem alten Foto war ein stolzer 8 jähriger zusehen, der seinen großen, Selbstgefangenen Fisch hochhob und breit grinste. Hinter diesem Jungen stand eine blonde, bleiche Frau die ihm ihre zittrigen Arme um den Hals schlang und lächelte. Dann legte der Junge den riesigen Fisch beiseite, die Frau umarmte ihn, wuschelte in seinem blonden, kurzen Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Diese Szene wiederholte sich endlos, und Draco konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Sorgsam packte er dieses und alle anderen Bilder in eine Schachtel wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. Die schönen, glücklichen Zeiten mit seiner Mutter waren vorbei. Seit diese liebevolle Frau den Außenposten angenommen hatte, bekam er sie nur noch sehr selten zu Gesicht und es freute ihn wenig wenn er sie mal sah, denn was konnte er mit dieser Frau schon anfangen? Aber er liebte sie immer noch (als Mutter), denn sie war die einzige in der Familie Malfoy, die ihrem Sohn mehr als nur ein Fünkchen Liebe schenkte. Dieser war schon ganz dabei eine weis gestreifte Unterhose aus einer Schublade zu zerren, sowie auch einen warmen dunkelgrünen Pulli und eine schwarze Jeans. Rasch zog er sich an und ließ sich auf sein winziges Bett fallen. Nun wandte er sich wieder seinem Arm zu. Wie lange hatte er schon damit begonnen, sich selbst zu zerstören? Es war etwa drei Jahre her, doch er konnte sich noch genau an seine ersten „Kratzer" erinnern, die er sich Ende des 2. Schuljahres in Hogwarts unter qualvollen Angstzuständen zugefügt hatte. Seine immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken an sein jämmerliches zuhause zerrten damals so sehr an seinen Nerven, bis er schließlich keine andere Lösung mehr fand als sich sein Leid in die Haut zu ritzten, anstatt wie gewöhnlich zu weinen. Nun weinte er Blut, denn wenn Blut floss, war seine Seele gereinigt, er fühlte sich leichter und es hatte eine ernorm bessere Wirkung als Salzwasser zu lassen. Zumindest dachte er das. Doch diese Wirkung sollte nicht lange halten, in seiner Magengegend fing es immer wieder zu brodeln an, während die beißende Wut über sich selbst und seinem Vater in ihm aufstieg und ihm schier den Verstand zu rauben schien. Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco schreckte entnervt aus seinem Elendszustand hoch. „Was zur Hölle ist denn los, verdammt?!" schrie er quer durchs Zimmer, einen der beiden Hauselfen an, die beide verdutzt vor der mittlerweile geöffneten Tür standen und laut im Chor quiekten „Entschuldigt, Sir, aber ihre Mutter und ihr Herr verlangen eure Anwesenheit!" und schon zischten die beiden davon. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit er in seinem Bett lag und vor sich hin döste?! Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren 2 Stunden vergangen. Immer öfter fiel er in eine Art Dämmerzustand, in der die Zeit schneller voranging als die Echte, ohne es je bemerkt zu haben... Wahrscheinlich lag das mit seinem Wunsch zusammen, endlich diese sinnlose Welt zu verlassen. Draco zerrte mühsam einen seiner Füße aus dem Bett und trott wie immer den gleichen Weg hinunter in die Küche, dann abwärts in das kühl wirkende Wohnzimmer. Ihm wurde immer etwas mulmig zumute wenn er diesen Raum betrat, denn hier wurde er zum ersten Mal misshandelt ... „Mutter!!" sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er nach ihr rief und eifrig zu ihr rannte um sie kräftig zu umarmen. „Draco-lein!" lachte sie mit ihrer zittrigen Stimme und drückte ihn an sich. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du freust dich so..." sagte sie nachdem sie ihm die Schulter getätschelt hatte. „Nun ja.. es ist hier oft..." er musste sich sehr auf seinen Satzbau konzentrieren, um nichts Falsches zu erwähnen. „..sehr ruhig ohne dich ..." nuschelte der blonde Junge den Satz zu ende und starrte nebenbei seinen angespannt dastehenden Vater hasserfüllt an, was dessen Frau kaum mitbekam. Lucius grinste, was nichts Gutes verhieß. „Dein Sohn scheint sich nicht für Konversationen mit seinem älteren Herren zu interessieren, Zissy... lieber beschäftigt er sich mit sich selbst", meinte er. In den Augen des Jugendlichen blitzte es auf und er sah haargenau, wie eine Falte um Lucius Mund sich zum grinsen bereit machte.

„Ach was. Ich bin doch nicht allzu oft unterwegs... Draco ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr das jeden Tag seine Mutter beweint" lachte sie strahlend. Sie hatte keine Ahnung welche Spannungen sich inzwischen aufgestaut hatten. Fröhlich fing sie an von ihren Arbeitstagen in Amsterdam zu erzählen. Erst hörte Draco interessiert zu, aber als sie anfing etwas von Schmuck und Möbeln zu berichten, war er bereits wieder in seine Welt abgetaucht und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Was würde er doch dafür geben um mit seiner Mutter alleine zu leben... „Interessant" gähnte Lucius, gab ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie an sich heran. Nun widmete der Blonde ungewollt den beiden die volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen wie sein Vater diesen Engel von Mutter so belügen konnte, indem er sie glauben ließ er wäre ihr Treu und würde sie lieben. Jedoch drehte er sich rasch um als er sie innig aneinander klebend und küssend sah.

„Ich geh mal ein bisschen Luft schnappen." Sagte er ohne sich nur einmal umzudrehen. Weder Narzissa noch Lucius reagierten auf seine flüchtige Bemerkung und so konnte er in Ruhe dieses Haus verlassen.

Bevor er aus der Haustür trat, öffnete er eine kleine Abstellkammer und holte dort seinen geliebten Nimbus 2001 heraus. Immer wenn er ein paar Runden mit ihm drehte, schien ihm sein Ärger und seine Verzweiflung zu entschwinden. Draco marschierte eilig auf einen nahe gelegenen Hügel, von dort aus zu starten war schon lange seine Angewohnheit, denn je weiter er von dieser finsteren Villa entfernt war, desto so wohler war ihm.

Dort angelangt, bestieg er seinen Besen und zischte los - über Wälder, Felder und über die Dörfer der Muggel (wobei er es nicht vergaß verächtlich hinunter zu spucken). Eiskalte Luft durchfuhr seine wehenden Haare und es schien ihm, als würden Luft zuschnürende, enge, rostige Ketten von ihm gelöst. Endlich fühlte er sich seit langem wieder einmal wie ein neuer Mensch, der frei von allen emotionalen Lasten war.

Als er winzig kleinen Punkte auf dem weit entfernten Boden sah, wobei es sich höchst wahrscheinlich um Muggel handelte, machte sich der starke Wille bereit, seine angestaute Wut an ihnen auszulassen. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, um einmal mit diesen wertlosen Kreaturen ‚spielen' zu können... Imaginär stellte er sich vor wie er wild auf sie herab stürzte, ein paar mit dem Crucio Fluch belegte und lauthals lachend wieder davon schwab. Diesen Wesen würde es niemals gelingen ihre vielseitigen, mühsamen körperlichen Arbeiten mit Hilfe der Zauberei zu verrichten. Wie armselig dieses Leben doch war ... Dieser Gedanke machte Draco stolz, denn es erinnerte ihn daran, was für ein talentierter und angesehener Junge er doch (in speziellen Kreisen) war. Plötzlich, als er über einen gewaltigen, grün schimmernden See kreiste, erinnerte sich an das letzte Schuljahr: An das Gejubel und Getose, dass er am Schwarzen See ertragen musste, wegen Potters ‚Erfolg' beim Trimagischen Tunier. Noch heute fragte er sich was an diesem Menschen so besonders sein solle, denn Potter war doch eigentlich nichts anderes als ein verwöhnter kleiner Bengel der täglich von Dumbledores Brust gestillt wurde. Unangenehme Hitze breitete sich in Draco's Brust aus und sein Wutknoten wurde erneut aufgeweckt. Nun schämte er sich dafür, dass er diesen Versager vor Jahren um eine Freundschaft gebeten hatte. Wie konnte er dies nur tun? Potter, mit seinem Vater zusammen, war der Mensch den er am allermeisten hasste und verachtete. Dieser Pseudo- Held hatte doch nicht die kleinste Vorstellung davon, was es bedeute, sich wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe zu fühlen, mit dem nagenden Gefühl der Einsamkeit Leben zu müssen oder was es hieß, jede Nacht mit unerträglichen Schmerzen im Hinterleib zu verbringen. Was für eine wundervolle Tat hatte Potter verbracht, dass er von der fast gesamten Lehrerschaft geschätzt, bewundert und gelobt wurde? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Der blonde Junge seufzte tief und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Boden. Eines Tages, so schwur er sich, würde er sich an Potter rächen. Er, Draco Malfoy, war es, der es verdient hatte, an seiner Stelle zu stehen.

3. Sea Of Sorrow

Draco senkte seinen zornigen Blick und flog nun über einen nahe gelegenen, dichten Tannenwald. Etwas tiefer bemerkte er ein dunkles Wesen, das sich trostlos zwischen den Sträuchern und Büschen bewegte. Im vergleich zum Rest des Waldes war dieses Wesen riesig, jedoch nicht groß genug um sich um einen Riesen handeln zu können. Zumindest dachte er das. Er beschloss sich genau zu vergewissern und begann somit an Höhe zu verlieren. Als er endlich auf Tannenhöhe schwebte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Das dunkle, riesige und behaarte Etwas was dort auf dem Boden vor sich hin schlurfte, war, auch wenn es eher einem wilden Tier glich, ein Mensch. Und dieser Mensch war Draco keineswegs unbekannt. Es handelte sich um Igor Karkaroff. Zu anderen, längst vergangenen Zeiten war dieser Mann ein gern gesehener Gast der Familie Malfoy, besonders der blonde Junge hatte die Gesellschaft des Mannes sehr genossen. „Igor! Was machst du denn hier mitten in diesem Wald?" dröhnte die Jugendliche Stimme Dracos von oben herab. Der alte Mann schreckte laut auf, drehte sich wimmernd umher und suchte nach der Quelle des Rufes.

„Hier oben!" rief Draco noch einmal und machte sich zur Landung bereit. „D-Drac Mal-foy!" stotterte Karkaroff und starrte dabei den Blonden mit geweiteten Augen an. „Lange nicht m-mehr gess-sehen! Was s-suchst du hier-r??" fragte er mit seinem stark nordisch klingenden Dialekt, während Draco auf dem einzigen Ort, der nicht von nervigen Pflanzen bedeckt war, landete.

„Das sollte ich eher dich Fragen, Igor. Was ist los mit dir? Die siehst aus wie ... " er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern verzog stattdessen angewidert seine Mundwinkel und musterte abwertend seine Statue von Oben bis Unten. Karkaroffs Bild war einmalig – er sah wirklich aus wie ein verwahrlostes Tier: seine schwarzen Haare waren mit Baumrinden und Blättern bespickt und dazu noch fest miteinander verknotet, genauso wie sein langer Ziegenbart. Das faltige Gesicht war mit Dreck und Blut bedeckt und seine Fellartigen, zerschlissenen Kleider unterstrichen seinen Tierartigen Anblick.

Erst als Draco näher zu ihm tappte, bemerkte er den beißenden Geruch des Schweißes, der wegen des älteren Mannes nun in der Luft lag. „Ich weiß, ich bin n-nicht gerade er hübscheste ... aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast mich wirklich zu Tode erschreckt ... weißt du, ich werde verfolgt" murmelte dieser übel riechende Mann zu dem jüngeren. „Ah, und von wem??" wer konnte diesen normalerweise sehr selbstgefälligen Mann so sehr verängstigen, dass dieser sogar zu stottern begann? Der blonde Junge trat mit schüchternen Schritten etwas näher zu Karkaroff heran, und dieser blickte ihn verzweifelt durch seine eingefallenen, dunklen Augen an. „Ich... Du weißt doch, durch mein Amt als Schulleiter war ich einst ein sehr wohlhabender Mann. Und auch, so vermute ich, dass ich es dir bereits mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben habe, ein Todesser war." Rasch krempelte er seinen linken, zerfranzten Ärmel hoch, damit Draco das eingravierte Mal einer sich windenden Schlange durch einen Totenkopf begutachten konnte. Aber da dies keine Neuigkeiten für den angespannten Burschen waren, nickte er nur gehässig und der bärtige Mann fuhr mit einem tiefen Seufzer fort. „Voldemord hat sofort nach seiner Wiedererweckung erfahren, wie ich mich in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit um seine Machenschaften gekümmert habe. In keinsterweise habe ich ihm auf irgendeine Art beigestanden, im Gegenteil ... ich habe Ihn und seine Gefolgsleute verraten." einen kurzen Moment lang hielt er inne, begann aber später wie eine Schlange zu zischen. „Was hätte ich nur unternehmen sollen! Ich hatte furchtbare Angst! Nie hätte ich in Askaban überleben können! Ich bin bereits schon jetzt ein toter Mann, Draco! " Der zuletzt genannte seufzte ebenfalls tief - denn durch dessen Eltern wusste dieser einiges über den dunklen Lord, dazu gehörte auch die bittere Tatsache, dass dessen Verräter zum Tode verurteilt waren. Karkaroff zögerte wieder eine Zeit lang, schaute sich achtsam um und ergriff endlich das Wort „Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft, ohne jegliche Bestrafungen zu fliehen ... Ich war die ganze Zeit über auf der Suche nach dir. Besser gesagt nach dir und deiner Familie. Ich habe gehofft, dein Vater wird mir helfen," bei diesem Satz machte der Jüngere große Augen und beschäftigte sich zutiefst mit der Frage, ob der Mann noch bei Verstand war. Karkaroff sprach jedoch ohne auf den irritieren Gesichtsausdruck des anderen zu achten begeistert weiter.

„Lucius, mein alter Freund, wird mir bestimmt einen Unterschlupf ge- " „Nichts wird er tun" schnitt die verbitterte, tonlose Stimme Dracos ihn ab. Dieser mied die fragenden Blicke des älteren Mannes und starrte trotzig zur Seite. Allein das Wort ‚Vater' war für ihn wie ein Stich in den Magen. „A-ach was! Der gute alte Lucius-" nun entschied sich der Junge endgültig doch dafür, seine Stimme zu erheben, „ICH SAGTE ER WIRD DIR NICHT HELFEN!!!" Dracos Gesicht errötete wegen dem Blut, das sich blitzartig wie sein Zorn durch den ganzen schmalen Körper pumpte.

Der verdutzt drein schauende ältere Mann bemerkte die große Abgeneigtheit, die in den Worten des Jüngeren über seinen Vater lag, konnte dies jedoch keineswegs nachvollziehen. Lucius war für ihn wie ein guter Freund gewesen, aber wie war seine Zuneigung gegenüber seiner Familie zu verstehen? Unwissend, perplex und verwirrt stand der alte Mann vor dem kleineren und fragte sich, wie Lucius wohl zu Hause gängig war. „Meine Wenigkeit geht es zwar überhaupt nichts an ... aber kann es sein, dass du deinen Vater Lucius... wie soll ich sagen... nicht leiden kannst?" die letzten Wörter betonte er mit einem Hauch Ironie. Zähne knirschend drehte sich Draco langsam um und bot ihm ungewollt den Hasserfülltesten Blick, den er je hätte aufziehen können. „Ich ... Ich.. " seine Lippen schienen fest verschlossen und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, zu erwähnen, dass er dem Mann, der sich als sein Vater bezeichnete, den Tod wünschte.

Zitternd stand er vor dem heruntergekommenen alten Mann, seine Nasenflügel bebten und ein ganzer Schwall von Tränen verlieh seinen ohnehin schon glänzenden blauen Augen einen eigenartigen Schimmer. Karkaroff starrte verträumt in die Augen es Jüngeren. Noch nie hatte er solche saphirgleiche Augen zu Gesicht bekommen. Langsam schritt er näher zu dem Kleinen, hilflos dastehenden Wesen heran, legte ihm seine große, kräftige Hand auf die schmale Schulter und kämpfte mit dem Gedanke, ihn an sich zu drücken. Sofort, als Draco nur die Oberfläche von Karkaroffs Pranken zu spüren bekam, zuckte er instinktiv, drehte sich so schnell es ihm nur möglich war weg und schrie lauthals „FASS MICH NICHT AN!!" Enttäuscht über die Reaktion des Jüngeren, lies der Mann seinen Arm wieder zu seinem kräftig gebauten Körper geleiten und fügte trostlos hinzu „Was auch immer sein mag, du kannst es mir erzählen ... " worauf der Jugendliche nur herzhaft in seinen schwarzen Mantel schnäuzte und leise kicherte. Durch die überdeutlichen Berührungsängste des blonden Kindes schloss Karkaroff, dass dieses wohl unter extremen Misshandlungen litt. „Armer Junge. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was bei dir zu Hause passiert, aber du hast es offenbar auch nicht leicht. Irgendwas bedrückt dich, dass sehe ich dir an." Sagte er lächelnd. Durch ein kleines Aufblitzen in Dracos Augen fühlte sich der bärtige, alte Mann sofort darin bestätigt, dem total verängstigten Geschöpf ein angenehmes Angebot gemacht zu haben. Jedoch wurde im schnell bewusst, dass er das Blitzen mit reinem Spott verwechselt haben musste, denn der Junge grinste höhnisch und begann ihn auszulachen. DU mir helfen? wäre es Draco beinahe über die Lippen gekommen, aber hätte er dies gesagt, hätte das seine Lage nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Also versuchte er sich mit der Verständnislosigkeit Karkaroffs anzufreunden und schwindelte „Nett gemeint, Igor, Wirklich. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass das nötig sein wird" worauf der ältere Mann sich offenbar angegriffen fühlte und dies in einem zutiefst eingefallenen und enttäuschten Gesichts Ausdruck äußerte. „Du undankbares, trotziges kleines Balg!! Ich, Igor Karkaroff, biete dir großzügiger weise meine Hilfe an und DU lehnst sie ab als würde dir ein einfacher Schluck Kürbissaft angeboten werden!! Na, sieh doch zu wie du zu Recht kommst." Erschrocken über Karkaroffs plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung schritt Draco ein paar Meter zurück um dem zornferzerrten Gesicht des alten Mannes zu entgehen. Dieses aber, so schien es Draco, rückte immer näher und näher an das des eingeschüchterten Jungen Mannes heran. So nah, dass der Junge zu glauben begann, jede einzelne dreckige Falte des älteren erspähen zu können. Adrenalin fing an durch den Körper des jüngeren zu sausen, als dieser bemerkte, dass der ältere keinen Ellenbogenlänger mehr von ihm entfernt war und ihn von oben herab, wie eine Eule anstarrte. In diesem Moment musste er an seinen Vater denken, wodurch sich sein Atemzug ungewollt verdoppelte. „Lass … Lass mich in Frieden! Ich habe dir n-nichts getan!" bibberte seine verängstigte Stimme während er sich hoffnungslos darum bemühte, seine Augen auf die des anderen zu richten. Es ist nur Karkaroff, nicht mein Vater … nicht mein Vater, versuchte sich Draco einzureden, doch es nützte nichts. Trotz aller Mühe blieben seine beiden Augenlieder fest verschlossen. Der bärtige Mann, stumpfsinnig wie er war, grunzte, was anscheinend wie ein Lachen klingen sollte und wand sich endlich von ihm ab. Etwas erleichtert, aber trotzdem ängstlich, wagte sich der Junge eines scheuen Blickes. „Besitzt du einen Zauberstab?! Meinen hab ich unterwegs verloren." Fragte der Alte, den Rücken dem Kleineren gerichtet. Etwas überrascht über seine Frage, antwortete der Jüngere wieder frech „Nein. Außerdem darf ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Eigentlich müsstest DU als Schulleiter bestens darüber in Kenntniss gesetzt worden sein." „Natürlich. Wag es bloß nicht, meinen Erzieher zu spielen! Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt über die vielen unglücklichen Geschehnisse, mit denen ich nun Leben muss." Konterte die nordische Stimme, die nun noch lauter war als zuvor, da der Mann sich im sprechen wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Über welche Geschehnisse sprichst du, Igor?" schallte eine fremdartige Tonart echoartig über den Wald. Blitzartig spähten beide altersunterschiedlichen Köpfe in den klaren, blauen Himmel, in dem sie, zu Dracos Schrecken, die schmale Gestalt Lucius Malfoys erkennen konnten, die sich graziös auf dem Weg zu ihnen herab beförderte. Als er ebenso sanft gelandet war, führte er erst ein paar der wenigen, vereinzelten blonden Strähnen, die sich offenbar in seinem blassen Gesicht verirrt hatten, an ihre richtigen Plätze, bevor er langsam, mit abwertenden Blicken, voran schritt und in seiner festen Stimme, angewidert zu Karkaroff blickend, sagte „Darf ich dich fragen was du hier tust, mitten im Wald, mit meinem Sohn?"

„Lucius...! Lucius Altes Haus! Wie geht's, Wie geht's? I-Ich kann es kaum fassen dich endlich zu treffen-" doch der bärtige, ältere Mann konnte seinen Satz nicht weiter vervollständigen, denn die nackte Verachtung des anderen erschütterte ihn zutiefst - noch nicht einmal die freudige Begrüßung, die sich zunächst als beherzter Rückenklopfer äußern wollte, wurde erwidert, sondern strickt durch ein entrüstetes wegdrehen abgelehnt. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, Igor, wenn du mich nicht mit deinen ... Dreckpfoten berührst. Erläutere mir lieber, was der Grund für deinen jetzigen Aufenthalt ist. Hast du dir hier etwa ein neues Haus aus Stöcken gebaut?!" der Sarkasmus in Lucius Tonfall konnte war keineswegs zu ignorieren. Dracos Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Wie konnte sein Vater in dieser Frühe zu ihm gelangt sein?! Ein paar Fünkchen Hoffnung loderten in seiner Seele auf, denn auf ungewöhnliche weise hatte Lucius ihn noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, geschweige denn ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Entweder lag es daran, dass es ihm heute einfach nicht zumute war, seinen armen Sohn zu foltern, oder die schlichte Anwesenheit seiner Frau besänftigte ihn. Doch die jahrelangen Erfahrungen ließen ihn an so einem Gottesgeschenk stark zweifeln, wodurch seine Bauchgegend wieder zu brodeln und sein zu Herz rasen begann. Der nervöse Junge spürte, dass es kein Entrinnen gäbe, denn sein widerwärtiger Vater würde bald ihm seine volle und ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen... Jedoch beschäftigte sich dieser noch mit dem irritierten Mann, der vor sich hin brabbelte, als würde er ein Gebet auf sagen wollen „Was ist nur los mit dir? Wir waren doch so eine lange Zeit miteinander befr-" „Pah!" winkte der langhaarige, gepflegte Mann ab und zischte aufgeregt „Nimm dieses Wort ... wie hieß es noch gleich?! Freunde nie wieder in deinen verrotteten Mund. Allein mit deinem Anblick beleidigst du meine Augen."

Dies war Zuviel für Karkaroff, der sich inzwischen zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte (was mindestens 2 Meter in Anspruch nahm). Das ohnehin schon unschöne Gesicht verformte sich nun noch mehr zu einer hässlichen, aggressiven Fratze, die versuchte näher an die unbeeindruckte Miene Lucius zu rücken, um von dort aus wie ein Verrückter zu brüllen „Du kleine, verräterische Schlange! Behalt dein Gift für dich und lass mich aus dem Spiel! Ich habe dir kein Härchen gekrümmt! Ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, und wie, verdammt, hast du mich überhaupt entdeckt?!" Angewidert und mit verzerrten Mundwinkeln wich Lucius dem unangenehmen Atem des anderen aus und fächerte sich dabei leicht angesäuert frische Luft zu. „Wo hast du deine Zahnbürste gelassen, Igor?" hustete er, während beide seiner zierlichen Hände in kleine Täschchen verschwanden, die der edle, schwarze Poncho, den der Mann trug, aufwies. Lucius zerrte genervt an einem weißen, spitzenübersäten Taschentuch, das er sich schließlich vor die Nase hielt. Dem stummen, jüngeren Wesen, dass brav neben seinem Vater kauerte, stieg ebenfalls die gewohnte, frische Brise Lavendelöls in den Riecher.

„Du nennst mich also einen Verräter," begann der Mann zu flüstern, „Interessant, wirklich, ausgesprochen Interessant. Aber ... Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal vor deiner eigenen Tür kehren würdest, bevor du deinen Müll an unnützen Stellen niederlässt? DU bist der Verräter, und du weist genau was ich damit meine." Die letzten Worte wurden mit einem scharfem zischen und mit einem durchbohrenden Adlerblick, dem Draco bereits schon begegnet war, deutlich unterstrichen. Entsetzt über diese Anklage, weiteten sich die kleinen Schweineaugen der Ziegenbärtigen Kreatur, die nun mit offenem Munde (wodurch Lucius's Tuch noch fester gegen die Nasenlöcher gepresst wurde) in dessen eiskalten Aura starrte und winselte „... Du... D-u weißt be-",

doch wieder konnte der Satz nicht zum Ende gebracht werden, da der andere ihn mit funkelnden, hasserfüllten Augen anschrie „Und ob ich bescheid weis! Igor, hältst du mich, Lucius Malfoy, wirklich für so einen schwachsinnigen Dumpkopf, wie du es bist?! Jeder unserer Leute ist sich darüber im klarem, dass du dir hast jahrelang deinen Wohlstand im Durmstrang sichern lassen, dich amüsiert und fett gefressen hast, und dabei auch noch die Unseren verraten hast!!!"

bei diesem Wutausbruch richtete sich der schwarz bekleidete, saubere Mann ebenfalls zu seiner vollen Körpergröße auf und zückte dabei seinen Zauberstab. Ohne bemerkt zu werden, kroch der Jugendliche immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich von einer dichten, stacheligen Tanne bedeckt wurde um von dort aus unbemerkbar bei diesem Schauspiel zu zusehen. Auch er beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, wie sein Vater zu diesem Reiseziel gefunden hatte. Insgeheim war er auf Karkaroffs Seite, traute sich jedoch noch nicht, das Wort gegen seinen dominierenden Vater zu erheben. „Lucius! Überleg d-doch erstmal, was du t-tust! Ich hatte Angst, und es t-tut mi-ir furchtbar Leid-d", stotterte der riesige Mann in den zerschlissenen Kleidern aufgebracht und hantierte nervös mit seinen eigenen, schmutzigen Pranken. Lautes, schallendes Lachen erfüllte für eine unangenehm lange Zeit den gesamten Wald. „Ach, Igor... du bist wirklich bemitleidenswert" kicherte Lucius, verdächtig seinen Zauberstab umklammernd „Du hältst mich also ernsthaft für deinen Freund? Wie romantisch... Weißt du überhaupt was ein Freund ist?! Diese Konversation mit dir ist pure Zeitverschwendung ... " arrogant kehrte er dem sprachlosen, verwilderten Mann den Rücken zu. Sofort wäre er geradeaus in Richtung Tanne getappt, unter der sich Draco sinnloser weise verstecke, wenn der Ältere ihm nicht so ohrenbetäubend hinterher gebrüllt hätte. „Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mir hilfst, verdammt noch mal?! Soll ich dir die Füße küssen zu verlogener, alter Misthaufen?!" Blitzschnell drehte sich Lucius um und starrte ihn boshaft durch das kälteste Augenpaar, die Karkaroff je erblickt hatte, an. „DU warst es, der dem dunklen Lord die ewige Treue geschworen hat und zu einem Todesser geworden bist. DU allein bist der Verräter, du hast UNS alle verraten! Der einzige Grund, warum ich mich deiner Armseligkeit überhaupt widmete, war, dass du einer von uns wurdest. Wieso sollte ich dich nach so einer Schande beschützen wollen?! Niemand, aber auch niemand hört auf Todesser zu sein. Ich kann dir deine miese Tat nicht verzeihen – noch weniger unser Lord. Du bist dem Tode geweiht!!!!" schrie Lucius mit zornesferzerrten Gesicht, den arm hebend und leise murmelnd „Avada-" „NICHT!!" rief Draco plötzlich laut aus seinem Versteck heraus und rannte so schnell wie es seine langen Beine erlaubten, zu seinem rachsüchtigen Vater.

In Zwischenzeit verfolgte Karkaroff das gleiche Ziel – auch er war losgerannt um Lucius den Stab zu entnehmen, doch bevor er auch nur einen halben Meter weit gekommen war, hob der Feind bereits zum zweiten Mal an. „NEIN!!! TU'S NICHT!!!", bettelte Draco, der jetzt wie ein jammernder Hund neben seinem langhaarigen Vater stand und an dessen Ärmel rüttelte. Auf eine niederträchtige weise erwies sich die Belohnung für Draco's Mühen durch eine heftige Beleidigung und einen ebenfalls sehr harten Tritt in die empfindlichen Weichteile. Einer zerdrückten Ameise gleich, keuchte das Kind unter Tränen wieder zu seinem Versteck unter der großen, beschützenden Tanne. Endlich konnte der Mann, der seinen mächtigen Auftritt genoss, fortfahren. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er dich nicht mag ..." murmelte Karkaroff, der nun gefährlich nahe an den anderen heran gestoßen war.

Mit einem einzelnen, kräftigen Hieb hätte es Karkaroff ohne weitere Probleme locker geschafft, Lucius aus der Bahn zu schleudern, doch bevor er sich auch nur einen Moment lang hätte dazu wagen können, war Lucius, immer noch den Zauberstab direkt auf Karkaroffs Visage gerichtet, bereits ein paar respektvolle Schritte zurück gewichen. „Sag deinem Leben Ade, Igor!" höhnte die feste, geschmacklose Stimme des blonden Mannes, dessen strichartige Lippen sich wieder zu einem ungnädigen Kräuseln verformten. Der zum Tode verurteilte, alte Mann geriet in Panik. Sich wie ein Scheinleuchter umherblickend, stand er auf seinem Platz und überlegte sich mit rasenden Gedanken einen Fluchtplan. Ohne Waffen oder einen Besen schien eine Flucht unmöglich ... Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und fing schon fast wie ein kleines Kind an zu heulen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall sein stolzes Leben verlieren. In seiner Verzweiflung steuerte Karkaroff, gedankenverloren wie er war, auf Dracos herumliegenden Nimbus, der an einer weiter entfernten Tanne lehnte, zu. Mit jeder einzelnen, verstrichenen Sekunde, in der sich sein Körper mühselig fortbewegte, wurde ihm jedoch schnell bewusst, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte – es war vollkommen sinnlos.

Vor Angst und Schmerz zitternd, verkrümmte sich Draco wie ein Igel, starrte wie versteinert in das verheulte, dennoch schmutzige Gesicht des gequälten Mannes und empfand zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen verhassten Leben, dass Gefühl des Mitleids. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie unendlich oft er durch die Hölle gereist war, verteilte sich sein angestauter Wutknäuel wie Blut durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Als die ersten riesigen, gehetzten Fußabdrücke in den schlammigen Waldboden eingraviert wurden, sprach Lucius mit voller Inbrunst den Tod bringenden Fluch aus. „AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Nun war der endgültige Schlussstrich gezogen. Ein giftgrüner Lichtstrahl schoss durch den edlen Zauberstab des Mannes und in Sekundenschnelle fiel der leblose, tierartige Körper mit geweiteten Augen in den Schlamm um sich wieder für alle Ewigkeit mit der Mutter Erde zu vereinen. Wie ein nervöses Pferd, schabte Draco angespannt seine beiden Hände an dem trockenen, rauen Boden entlang. Nach dieser Gräueltat lies Lucius lässig seinen Arm sinken, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und grinste ihn eiskalt an „Nun ... wärest du so nett und würdest aus deinem lächerlichen Versteck herauskommen?" „W-was hast du v-vor?!" wimmerte die kratzige Stimme des Junges, der sich behutsam ein paar Äste, die seine verstörten Blicke belästigten, fort strich. „Komm sofort hierher und du wirst sehen, was mit dir geschehen wird!" brüllte jetzt der andere in einem Befehlston, der seinen Sohn blitzartig hochschrecken und zu sich tappen lies. Sobald dieser in Reichweite war, zerrte die seidenglatte Hand des älteren grob am Kragen des blonden und somit standen sich beide, bis auf wenige Zentimeter, Auge in Auge gegenüber. Plötzlich, mit einem lauten, unerwarteten Klatscher hatte Draco sich eine schmerzende Ohrfeige des Vaters zu getan, worauf dessen Lippen sich arrogant zu kräuseln begannen hatten. Während Lucius seinen von Schmerz erröteten Sohn zu Karkaroffs Leiche schleppte, murmelte er wieder in völliger Gleichgültigkeit „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich zu etwas auffordere, dann tust du es gefälligst, und zwar Augenblicklich!" „Ja ..." antwortete Draco in einem so gedämpften Ton, dass ihn sein Vater ein zweites Mal daran erinnern musste, wie er sich in seiner Anwesenheit zu Benehmen hatte. Nun ließ der langhaarige Mann angewidert seine zierliche Hand auf den überschwellenden Wanst des Toten fallen, seinen Sohn noch immer fest am Ellebogen gepackt und ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelnd. Offenbar war sein Vater erpicht darauf, zu disapparieren, denn Draco fühlte sich am Ende des Gemurmels als würde er durch einen engen Gartenschlauch gepresst werden. Kurz bevor er zu ersticken drohte, schnappte er gierig nach Luft. „Mr. Malfoy Senior und Junior! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" sagte eine tiefe, fremde Stimme, die freudig näher zu Vater und Sohn kam. „Tag, Mr. Trangel" erwiderte Lucius gleichgültig und setzte wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, als der andere Mann mit Entsetzten Karkaroffs Leblosen Körper erblickte. Erst jetzt konnte das blonde Wesen den Fremden als einen Todesser identifizieren, der seinem kühlen Vater nicht besonders ans Herz gewachsen war, denn Mr. Trangel war ein Neuling der Sekte und ein blutiger Anfänger noch dazu. Daher musste er die einfachsten und sinnlosesten Aufgaben erledigen, womit er sich durchaus häufig zu überfordert fühlte, und somit dem Rest der Gemeinschaft des Öfteren große Sorgen bereitete. Lucius erzählte seinen Sohn immer wieder, wie sehr er sich doch darüber freuen würde, endlich diesen Störfaktor beseitigen zu dürfen ... „ Wärst du so nett und würdest diesen Abfall dem Lord überreichen? Ich habe es recht eilig ... " Bei den letzteren Worten schielte der Vater grinsend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu seinem blinzelnden Sohn hinüber, worauf dessen Magen sich wie wild zu drehen begann. In diesem Moment wünschte sich der Junge von ganzem Herzen mit Karkaroffs Rolle tauschen zu können. „Aber natürlich", stotterte Mr. Tangel auf eine dermaßen dümmliche Art und Weise, die den Jungen durchaus dazu befähigte, seines Vaters Meinung teilen zu können. „Nun, denn. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch viel Vergnügen." Murmelte Lucius in einem spöttischen Tonfall, seinen bibbernden Sohn bereits wieder am Arm gepackt, sowie auch den gezückten Zauberstab.

„Man sieht sich!". Dies waren die letzten Worte die Draco noch bewusst wahrnahm, bevor er an Hyperventilisation bei der nächstfolgenden Disapparation zu ersticken drohte. Nach dieser Höllenfahrt taumelte der leidende Bursche hustend und keuchend an einer tiefgrünen Tanne vorbei, lehnte sich an einen vermoderten alten Baumstamm, sank hilflos auf den Boden und versuchte verzweifelt seine gierig nach Luft schnappende Lunge zu befriedigen. Noch bevor er auch nur ein Wörtchen hätte sagen, geschweige denn sich aufraffen können, stand sein Vater bereits wie eine unausweichliche Mauer vor ihm und begann wie ein Berserker mit seinem Gehstock auf ihn einzudreschen.

„Du nutzloser Bengel! Bescherst mir nichts außer Problematik und Anstrengung! Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, einfach ohne mein Einverständnis fortzufliegen?" schrie er, während sein Sohn in Tränen ausbrach und schrie wie am Spieß. „ANTWORTE DU MISSBRUT!" Das sonst so hübsche Gesicht Lucius Malfoys hatte sich nun zu einer dämonischen Fratze verwandelt: all seine kleinen Fältchen wurden nun durch tiefe, scharfe Ritze ersetzt, seine kalten Adleraugen leuchteten hasserfüllter denn je und die normalerweise so zahmen, langen Haare wehten nun ungebändigt umher und peitschten das schmerzende Gesicht des weinenden Jungen. Doch anstatt zu gehorchen blieb die wimmernde Kreatur stumm und mied trotzig den bohrenden Blick des Anderen.

„Nun gut. Wenn du nicht reden willst, muss ich dich wohl leider ... dazu zwingen.", höhnte der Ältere, worauf der Jüngere sich wagte, schüchtern aufzublicken.

Dracos Magen entschied sich nun doch dafür das ständige Drehen um die eigene Achse zu unterlassen, jedoch schienen stattdessen seine gesamten Innereien in einer feurigen, wütenden Hitze zu verkohlen. Die Tränen, die aus seinen feuchten Augenhöhlen quollen, krochen still über seine geröteten Wangen und er wünschte sich, wie so oft, den erlösenden Tod. Aber dazu sollte es nicht kommen...

Eiskalt wie sein Vater nun mal war, griff dieser mit beträchtlicher

Gewalt an das Kinn des Knaben und riss es in die Höhe um genauer in die geschockt dreinblickende Miene zu starren. Große, geweidete,

mattblaue Kulleraugen blickten versteinert in die selbstgefällige

Visage des anderen. Beinahe hätte sich der ungeduldige Mann, wie so häufig, nicht mehr beherrschen können, da ihn das erotische Antlitz seines eigenen Fleisch und Blutes dermaßen erregte, dass er den Verstand eines normalen Vaters, den er wohl ohnehin nicht besaß, vollkommen verlor. Doch nach wenigen Minuten (die Draco wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen) wendete Lucius den Blick und öffnete behutsam eine bislang verschlossen gebliebene Tasche, welche sich in seinem tiefschwarzen Poncho befand. Was sich darin verbarg, war dem zitternden Jungen eigentlich unklar, jedoch hatte er eine absolut negative Vermutung.

„Dreh dich um!"

Als folgende Worte in der üblichen, tiefen Tonlage des Erwachsenen in das Ohr des Jugendlichen drangen, verspürte dieser den puren Angstschweiß am ganzen Körper hinunterlaufen. Brav, wie ein dressiertes Hündchen, drehte er sich zur Tanne um und betete, dass die Zeit schneller verstreichen möge wie normalerweise.

Grob wurde ihm sein verschwitztes Hemd weggerissen und die frühe und noch kalte Morgenluft streifte somit wohltuend über den vollkommen Überhitzten Jungenkörper.

Selbst mit fest geschlossenen Augen konnte sich Draco dennoch das Bild ausmalen, dass sein alter Herr jetzt abgab. Er sah die Peitsche in der linken Hand, welche jeden Moment auf den ohnehin schon vernarbten Rücken eindreschen würde. Kurz nach dieser Vorstellung fing die Tortur auch schon an sich zu verwirklichen. Stöhnend presste er seine Hände an den Baum - der erste Hieb war vollzogen. Es folgten ein zweiter, ein dritter und es wurden mehr. Sofort begann sein Rücken wie

verrückt zu brennen, das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß und lief langsam den Rücken hinab. Die Schreie, die er bei jedem Schlag unter Qualen ausstieß, hallten durch den gesamten Wald, doch niemand außer ein paar Waldbewohner würden ihn hören – er war völlig alleine, hilflos mitten im Wald. Und schon lockerten sich seine verkrampften Fäuste. Nun verlor der Gepeinigte schließlich doch das Bewusstsein und fiel in eine tiefe Art Schlaf, aus der er nie wieder aufzuwachen verhoffte.

4. Suspicious Secrets

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen erwachte Draco in seinem weichen,

gemütlichen Bett und schloss noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment die

Augenlieder in der Hoffnung noch einmal in den wunderbaren Schlaf zu

fallen, in dem er sich eben noch sicher befunden hatte. Dies wäre auch

durchaus möglich gewesen, hätten diverse Gelenke und Körperteile, bei

einem Versuch den Körper um 180 Grad zu drehen, nicht mit solch

stechenden und brennenden Schmerzen überreagiert.

Mühsam und schlaftrunken versuchte der streng riechende Junge sich

aufzurichten, jedoch machte sich dadurch ein bisher noch unentdecktes Leiden bemerkbar: Sein gesamter Hinterleib sprühte vor Pein. Es war ein

brennender und zugleich stechender Schmerz, der von seinem Schaft

ausging - dieses Gefühl war dermaßen abnorm, dass man es nur schwer

beschreiben konnte. Der Schädel des Jungen dröhnte so immens,

dass es schier unmöglich war auch nur einen Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen.

Wieso lag er splitternackt in seinem Bett? Er hätte alles darauf verwetten

können, dass er vorhin noch ein paar Runden geflogen war, um sich

abzureagieren... Doch weitere, stichpunktartige Erinnerungen ließ sein überlastetes Gehirn nicht zu, wodurch der Jugendliche schließlich begann körperlich nach der Quelle des anderen Schmerzes zu suchen, dessen Ursprung sich diesmal nicht im Unterleib befand.

Beinahe zärtlich tastete das blonde Geschöpf seinen gesamten Torso ab.

Als er schließlich mit den Fingerkuppen quer über den Rücken fuhr,

zuckte er plötzlich zusammen – dies fühlte sich an als würden sämtliche

Nackenhaarchen Feuer fangen. Sofort verließen die Finger diese

gefährliche Zone und fanden unter den geweideten Augen Dracos erneuten

Unterschlupf. An ihnen klebte frisches Blut. Geschockt ließ der Junge

seine Hände sinken. Das Blut spielte als Grund seines Entsetzens eine weniger große Rolle, denn er hatte es schon mehrmals zu Gesicht bekommen.

Bedeutend dramatischer war es, was diese Flüssigkeit in der

erbärmlichen Kreatur auslöste - sein komplettes Memoir an die letzte

Nacht begann sich wie eine Sinkflut tief in seinen Seelenkern

einzuschleichen. Sofort, als die erste Erinnerung zurückkam, welche

Draco mit abnormen Bildern überschüttete, begangen seine Innereien sich mit glühender Hitze um die eigene Achse zu drehen.

Er verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel, begann kontinuierlich auf seinen

beschmutzten Körper zu starren und ohne es zu bemerken, vergoss er

bereits bittere Tränen. Es war eine schreckliche Tortur gewesen, seinen eigenen Vater sehen zu müssen, der sich über sein eigenes Kind beugte, sich an ihm Vergriff und dabei auch noch großen Genuss dabei empfand.

Draco hatte es genau vor Augen, dieses widerliche Bild, auf dem er beinahe

bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden lag, und sein stöhnender alter Herr über

ihm - stoßend. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde der Junge von einer abnormen

Übelkeit gepackt und beugte sich daher auch schnell über die nächste

Bettkante, um nicht seinen Schlafplatz zu besudeln. Draco würgte, doch

sein ausgetrockneter Mund brachte nichts hinaus.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Emotionen laut hinaus geschrieen - das hätte

ihm zumindest teilweise eine Befreiung von seinen unbändigen

Aggressionen ermöglicht und er müsste sich selbst nicht noch mehr

Qualen zufügen, indem er seine Gefühle weiterhin für sich behielt. Der

verzweifelte Junge würde

sich später, ob er es wollte oder nicht, und er war sich dessen

ziemlich sicher, ins Fleisch schneiden müssen. Eine andere Art seinen

eigenen Gefühle freien Lauf zu lassen kannte er nicht und würde er

höchstwahrscheinlich auch nie kennen lernen.

Noch immer in Rage lehnte sich der ausgemergelte Bursche zurück in

seine Kissen und biss sich voller Hass selbst auf die Lippen. Und noch

immer rannen Tränen hilflos seine Wangen hinunter. In diesem Moment

hätte er wirklich alles dafür gegeben, ein Stückchen des Todes genießen

zu dürfen. Schon oft, sehr oft, war Draco sexuell misshandelt worden,

doch jedes einzelne Mal endete es in derselben Misere. Mit einem

leblosen, leeren Blick starrte die innerlich wie äußerlich trauernde

Kreatur auf die scheinbar weit

entfernt gebauten Fenster, die das matte, rosa gefärbte Licht der

untergehen Sonne hindurchgleiten ließen. Normalerweise wäre Draco zu

dieser frühen Stunde längst zu Bett gegangen, was man ihm aber

überhaupt nicht ansah, denn welcher Jugendliche wäre schon auf diese

lächerliche Idee gekommen, bei dieser merkwürdigen Uhrzeit Schutz im

Bette zu suchen?

Aber für den blonden, außergewöhnlichen Jungen schien es mittlerweile

alltäglich und keinesfalls unnormal, denn je eher er die erlösende Ruhe

im Schlaf fand, desto eher wurde er von den lästigen Gedanken an sein

erbärmliches Leben befreit. Doch heute war es vollkommen anders. Die

Müdigkeit in seiner schmerzenden Seele war komplett gewichen und ließ

ihn alles andere als schläfrig werden. Stattdessen hatten zermürbende

Gefühle, wie Demütigung, Hass, Wut und Enttäuschung, längst Oberhand

gewonnen, ließen ihm keine Ruhe und verursachten noch zusätzliche

Magenschmerzen.

Stöhnend und steif wand er sich, so wie er es immer tat wenn er

zutiefst deprimiert war, an das nächste Fenster und blickte vollkommen

ermüdet hinaus. Er erspähte eine mächtige, kahle Wiese, die sich vor dem

Malfoy Manor erstreckte bis hin zu einem dichten Tannenwald, der in

einem tiefen grünen Ton bis zu einer beängstigenden Schwärze

eingebettet lag und ihn heimlich zu beobachten schien.

Der jetzige Anblick hätte seinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy, der sich immer

wieder aufs neuste diesen Bildes erfreute, sehr beglückt, denn dieser

Mann liebte dieses Farbenspiel zwischen grün und schwarz, welches auch

seine Modewahl immens beeinflusste. Dem Sohn, der unter dem mächtigen

Einfluss dieser Person litt, war es jedenfalls keineswegs gewährt einen

eigenen Stil zu besitzen, denn es sollte in der gehobenen

Öffentlichkeit niemals so aussehen, als ob niedere, unedle Kleidung das

Interesse des Jungen Malfoys weckte. Es wäre eine riesige Schande,

hätte Draco im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater pastellfarbene Kleidung oder

auch nur einen einfachen Pullover besessen.

Nur erlesenes, bestes Garn durfte in der Familie Malfoy getragen werden

- diese Tradition galt selbstverständlich auch für Narzissa Malfoy.

Draco hingegen fand diese eintönige Farbwahl bedrückend, beinahe

einengend. Einerseits umgab das zumeist schwarze Kleidungsstück ihn mit

einer Art Schutz, einer Mauer gleich, die ihm von den anderen Menschen

abgrenzte und ihm etwas Ruhe, Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein schenkte. Und

doch belud es ihn mit der schweren Last der Einsamkeit, der Monotonie

und der ewigen Separation. Traurig starrte er weiter in die Ferne.

Ihm war überhaupt nicht danach über das Thema Mode auch nur einen

lästigen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Wie lange würde sein Leben noch

andauern?

Draußen zogen dicke, schwarze Wolken auf und es begann zu gewittern,

doch er nahm dieses für ihn wunderbare Wetter kaum noch wahr.

Stattdessen sah er zögernd auf sein dreckiges Bett hinab.

Sollte er sich schnell selbst eine schöne Belohnung geben, inmitten

eines schönen, heißen Bades?! Sein Freund unter seinem Kopfkissen war

schließlich immer für ihn da. Zu jeder Zeit, an fast jedem Ort, einfach

immer. Gemächlich schritt die blonde, erbärmliche Kreatur voran, den

Blick stur auf das Kopfkissen gerichtet. Anstelle eines schönen Bades

beschloss der Jugendliche, sich schon jetzt zu belohnen, denn der Druck war zu groß und die Geduld zu klein. Genüsslich hob er sein kleines

‚Spielzeug', die treue Rasierklinge auf und setzte an. Ein Schnitt,

zwei Schnitte... und es wurden immer mehr.

Draco war in einem anderen Zustand und bemerkte nicht wie sein Körper

vor Pein schrie. Er fühlte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Er war allein, und

niemand hielt ihn davon ab diese befriedigende Befreiung zu genießen,

die sich zusammen mit seinem Blut langsam von ihm löste...

Glücklich betrachtete er das viele Blut, welches friedlich seinen Arm

entlang tropfte und er musste innerlich lächeln. In diesem Moment

fühlte er sich richtig gut, glücklich, befreit, als wäre er einem Engel

begegnet. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, legte seinen Freund wieder an

seinen Platz, wo er hingehörte und genoss noch die letzten Sekunden

dieser gefälschten, wunderbaren Emotionen bevor er wieder in die

bittere Realität zurückkehrte, in der seine jetzigen Gefühle komplett

ausgelöscht werden würden.

Noch immer im Dämmerzustand verweilend, abgetaucht in der eigenen,

friedlichen Welt lag das blonde Geschöpf auf seinem nun blutrot

gefärbten Bett. Die rote Flüssigkeit lief noch immer gemächlich seine

schlanken Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den weißen Bettbezug - er genoss

diesen Ablauf in vollen Zügen. Es waren bestimmt an die 20 Schnitte,

die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, und alle befanden sich an einem

einzigen Arm. Doch es lag überhaupt nicht in seiner Absicht, seine

Schnittwunden zu zählen. Das einzige was ihn im Moment interessierte

war die Menge an Blut, welche ihn mit einem tiefen Frieden und endloser

Ruhe beglückte. Jedoch sollte dieses Glück nicht von einer langen Dauer

sein. Nach fünfundzwanzig Minuten vollkommener Stille und Erholung

begannen sich wieder belästigende Gedanken wild in seinem Gehirn zu

verbreiten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Knarren. Dieses Geräusch entstand immer,

wenn es jemand wagte die endlos lange Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf zu

schreiten. Erschrocken setzte sich der Jugendliche reflexartig

auf, wodurch der Blut überströmte Arm den nackten, käsigen Bauch des

Jungen berührte und ihn somit beinahe gleichmäßig farbig einrieb.

Splitternackt eilte der dürre Bursche, ohne zu vergessen die blutigen

Stellen mit seiner dicken dunkelblauen Federdecke zu bedecken, durch

eine alte Tür neben den Mahagoni Schrank in das Nebenzimmer, welches

ihm als eine Art ‚Klosett mit Bad' diente. Wenigstens den Luxus eines

eigenen Badezimmers durfte er hier in seinem Zuhause genießen.

Sofort verschloss er den Durchgang und wusch sich bedauernd das

mittlerweile klebrige Blut ab. Hoffend, dass es sich bloß um einen

dummen, penetranten Hauselfen handelte, stand er zitternd mit

gespitzten Ohren in der nächst besten Ecke.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Draco, mein Schatz? " fragte eine hohe Frauenstimme – seine Mutter.

Seufzend griff Draco zu seinem baumwollenen Bademantel und kam aus dem Bad hinaus.

„Ja, Mutter, was ist denn?" antworte er mit aufgesetzt heiterer Miene

und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. Narzissa war in voller Montur

bekleidet, als wäre sie zur Abreise bereit.

„Du, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, mein Sohn, aber ich muss schon wieder

weg. Ich habe einfach zuviel zu erledigen. Und es wird diesmal

höchstwahrscheinlich so lange dauern, dass du zur Zeit meiner Rückkehr

wieder in Hogwarts sein wirst. Du wirst die Woche schon noch überleben." Der letzte Satz besaß für Draco einen sehr süffisanten Unterton und er

wurde nervös. Als die Frau das irritierte Gesicht ihres geliebten

Sohnes sah, ging sie auf die dort steif stehende Gestalt zu und drückte

ihn feste an sich. Sie gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und

wandte sich wieder dem Gehen zu.

„Und vergiss bloß nicht deine Schulsachen zu kaufen! "

Matt lächelnd sah Draco ihr hinterher.

„Machs gut ... " murmelte er und schon war sie verschwunden.

Kurz bevor er sich wieder zum Bad drehen wollte, kam seine überaus

fürsorgliche Mutter noch einmal kurz in sein Zimmer geschlichen,

richtete ihm aus, dass sein Vater nach ihm verlangte und verschwand

diesmal endgültig.

Totenblass stand er da, die Augen geweitet.

Er wusste genau, was ihn nun erwartete, denn diese bittere Nachricht

ließ ihn sofort wissen, dass sein elender Vater für heute noch nicht

genug sexuelle Lust empfunden hatte. Doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand,

ungewaschen und noch immer an manchen Stellen blutig, konnte er seinen

gierigen Vater unmöglich unter die Augen treten. Würde er dies wagen,

erwartete ihn womöglich eine noch bittere Strafe als eine bloße

Vergewaltigung, denn Lucius liebte es, seinen Sohn mit seinen

Körpersäften zu beschmutzen. Würde er es auch noch zusätzlich wagen,

nicht zu erscheinen und sich somit vor ihm versteckt zu halten, wäre

seine Strafe vermutlich doppelt zu groß. Also beschloss er hastig sich

komplett von Kopf bis Fuß zu reinigen und danach dem Sklaventreiber von

Vater einen ‚Besuch' abzustatten, denn er wollte diese Demütigung, die

ihn schon mit offenen Händen erwartete, so schnell wie nur möglich

hinter sich bringen.

Nachdem sein Körper gesäubert war und er sich seinen Bademantel wieder

übergezogen hatte, schlurfte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene in Richtung

des Zimmers seines Vaters. Es herrschte wie sonst auch vollkommene

Dunkelheit, nur ein paar wenige Lichter, nämlich die von vereinzelten

Kerzen, erhellten den bedrohlichen Gang. Draco versuchte die Gedanken

an den Körper seines nackten, erregten Vater zu verwerfen, doch sie

ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Beinahe würgend erreichte er das Zimmer und

klopfte.

Doch Keiner machte ihm auf.

„Suchst du mich? "

Die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters ließ den entsetzten Jungen erschaudern, zusätzlich drehte der ohnehin schon schmerzende Magen sich um sich selbst und eine panische Angst ließ seinen Blutdruck steigen und gewann beinahe über seine Seele die Oberhand.

Draco wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren um in die mit

wachsender Begierde gefüllten Adleraugen des langhaarigen Mannes, der

ausschließlich mit einer ledernen Unterhose bekleidet war, in

Blickkontakt zu treten. Also kniff er die Augenlieder zusammen und

hoffte, dass es bald ein Ende nahm. Doch er war sich dessen vollkommen

bewusst, dass dies erst der Anfang einer langen Nacht war ...

Der erwachsene, blonde Mann, der sich als Vater schimpfte, schritt auf

den kleineren, eingeschüchterten Sohn zu und packte ihn mitleidslos am

Kinn, um seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren zu legen. Ein gieriges Zungenspiel väterlicherseits wurde entfacht.

Am liebsten hätte sich Draco in dieser auswegslosen Situation erbrochen, seinen notgeilen Vater in die Nüsse getreten und sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Doch all diese Szenarien waren schon endlos realisiert worden und hinderten ihn somit, diese reizvollen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir rede ... " flüsterte der Mann

in das Ohr des Kindes während er unbewusst seinen einzigartigen

Lavendelduft verbreitete. Schließlich packte Lucius beide Arme der

zitternden Person und drückte sie zusammen mit dem Rest des anderen

Körpers gewaltsam an die harte, kalte Wand, drückte ihm ebenfalls

seine gewaltige Erektion in den Schritt und seufzte als er die

schlaffen Weichteile des Jugendlichen spürte.

„Wieso machst du mich nur so verrückt? " fragte der Ältere und starrte

in die traurig schimmernden, unschuldigen Augen des blonden Wesens,

welches gerade schwach und wehrlos von ihm misshandelt wurde.

„Soll ich dich mir gleich hier vornehmen, oder sollte ich noch ein wenig

mit dir spielen?"

Während dem Jungen diese rhetorische Frage gestellt

wurde, spürte dieser eine ältere Hand, die zwischen seine Beine griff

und gleichzeitig eine alte Zunge, welche seinen mild riechenden Hals zu

verwöhnen versuchte. Aber statt Verwöhnung fühlte er pure Abscheu.

Wieso war ausgerechnet er einem so widerlichen, alten Herrn in die Wiege

gelegt worden?! Das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen...

„Glaube mir, ich weis sehr wohl wie sehr du mich verabscheust ..." fuhr

Lucius in einem flüsternden Ton fort, während er seinem Sohn beinahe

penetrant in die matt schimmernden, blauen Augen starrte. Der Junge

schwieg, denn jeglicher Kommentar, welchen er jetzt bereit gehabt

hätte, hätte seinem Vater garantiert nicht gefallen. Dennoch wurde sein

Wutknoten aktiv; es brodelte in ihm, wie in einem Heizkessel.

Es blieb ihm aber eh keine Zeit zum Antworten, da sein Herr seine schmalen

Lippen bereits auseinander bewegte und leise flüsterte

„ ... und es gibt so verdammt wenig, was du über mich, deinen Erzeuger,

weist, sowie über deinen eigenen Familienstammbaum ... Aber du

solltest dir mit Einem im Klaren sein: So sehr, wie du mich verabscheust,

hasse ich dich um das Dreifache. Du warst ein verdammter Unfall. Du

bist schuld daran, dass mein Leben nun so trist und eintönig ist!"

Bei den letzten Worten wurde Lucius erneut von einem Begierdeanfall

gepackt, was zu Dracos Ekel in einem innigen Kuss endete.

„UND WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN?!" schrie Draco plötzlich mit Tränen

in den Augen; er versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seines schockierten

Vaters zu lösen - erfolglos.

Lucius hatte weder jemals über seine Gemütszustände gesprochen, noch

sonst ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn geführt, das nicht die Schule oder

eine Drohung bezüglich der langen Nächte betraf.

Es war relativ simpel, dass sich seine Gefühle für Draco nur als purer

Hass beschreiben ließen. Dennoch verstand der Jugendliche die Worte des

Erwachsenen nicht. Wenn der Mann ihn wirklich hasste, warum bediente er

sich dann an seinem Körper, wie an einem Stück Torte?! Und was hatte

sein Stammbaum mit diesen Schandtaten zu tun? Draco verstand nun

wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr ...

Dracos bisher unterdrückte Gefühle tauchten nun regelrecht an die

Oberfläche - am Liebsten wäre er zu Boden gesunken und hätte nur noch

geweint, er hielt den ständigen Druck nicht mehr aus, doch vor diesem

Monster von Vater wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen.

„WIESO TUST DU DAS, WENN DU MICH DOCH SO SEHR HASST? DANN TÖTE MICH DOCH!!!"

Mit diesem Satz war Dracos Schicksal besiegelt. Lucius holte

weit aus und dreschte seinen Sohn ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung zu

Boden, starrte den ohnmächtigen Körper ein paar wenige Sekunden reglos

an und trug ihn schließlich wie einen Sack über der Schulter einen

weiteren Gang entlang - bis hin zu einer kleinen, verwittert aussehenden

Tür.

Dort hielt er inne, murmelte etwas Unverständliches, worauf sich die

alte Tür lautlos öffnete und sich ein kleiner, runder Raum erblicken

ließ. Dort war einst Narzissas Zimmer gewesen, in dem sie sich

künstlerisch betätigt hatte, doch da sie diesem Hobby seit etlichen Jahren

nicht mehr nachging, diente es nun als Abstellkammer und etwas

Anderem...

Lucius flüsterte erneut etwas Unverständliches und eine kleine Falltür

wurde auf dem verstaubten Boden gut sichtbar. Da sie bereits geöffnet

war, kletterte Lucius - seinen Sohn noch immer über der Schulte - in

deren Dunkelheit mittels der kurzen Treppe hinab und stöhnte vor

Anstrengung.

Endlich unten angekommen führte ein langer, dunkler Gang zu einem

Raum, dessen Inneres keineswegs verwahrlost oder heruntergekommen

dekoriert wirkte wie der Raum zuvor - ganz im Gegenteil: Er war bestens

ausgestattet mit Dingen, die Dracos Seele sehr laut aufschreien ließen.

Dieser Raum erwartete ihn immer, wenn ihm die schlimmsten

Misshandlungen drohten. Heute war einer dieser Tage, in denen er in

seines Vaters Augen bereit war eine dieser Strafe zu empfangen. Schließlich

war er heute Morgen von zu Hause weggeflogen und äußerst ungehorsam

gewesen.

Lucius blickte sich kurz um und legte danach seinen Sohn beinahe

behutsam auf den kalten, steinernen Boden, während er sich selbst

gemächlich auf eine weiche, aber dennoch kalte Ledercouch setzte. Das

Antlitz seines nackten Sohnes erregte ihn und er musste sich

beherrschen, um nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen. Der Schreckliches ahnende Draco stöhnte angestrengt und blinzelte mit den Augen. Als er die

Konturen des vor ihm sitzenden Mannes sah, versuchte er sich wieder

schlafend zu stellen, doch es war bereits zu spät, denn die Adleraugen

der anderen Person hatten seine trägen Bewegungen längst registriert.

„Nun ... Was gedenkst du, was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe, mein lieber

Sohn?" flüsterte Lucius zu der erbärmlichen Kreatur hinab, bekam aber

keine Antwort. Wütend trat er Draco in die Weichteile und sofort

wurde der Raum von schrillen Schreien erfüllt. „Du Bastard!!!"

Bittere

Resignation überwucherte das Herz des Jungen; ihm war fortan alles

egal, selbst seine eigenen Worte ängstigten ihn nicht vor dem, was ihm

jetzt erwartete, vielleicht würde er diese Nacht gar nicht überleben...

„Du willst es nicht anders, mein Lieber... " murmelte der Mann.

Große, erhitzte Hände packten Draco hart an seinen Armen, welche ihn

daran erinnern ließen, in welchem Raum er sich befand.

Er wollte schreien, doch er wusste wie nutzlos es war. Somit ließ er

sich von seinem Vater beide Arme an einer dicken Kette, die bis

zu Lucius Händen führte und an kleinen im Boden verankerten Häkchen

festgehakt werden konnte, anketten.

Diese Maßnahme traf der Vater um den Sohn besser unter Kontrolle zu

haben. Das Gegengewicht des erwachsenen Mannes hatte den Jugendlichen

niedergedrückt und schon lag er zitternd auf dem Rücken. Deutlich

konnte er spüren, wie sich das pochende Glied des Älteren immer enger an

seine Weichteile schmiegte und die fremde Zunge gierig den Geschmack

seiner Brustwarzen kostete. Dracos Haut war blass, schön und weich, wie

die Haut eines Babys - diese Art von Brüsten genoss Lucius mehr, als die

alten, mittlerweile schrumpeligen Brüste Narzissas.

Innerhalb wenigen Minuten konnte der junge Mann bereits den ersten

stechenden Schmerz in seinem Unterleib wahrnehmen. Jetzt war sein Vater

in ihn eingedrungen. Stöhnend vor Pein lag der Junge unter seinem

stöhnenden Herren, der ihn ohne jede Rücksicht missbrauchte.

Das Glied des älteren genoss die harten Stöße in den überaus trockenen

After, während dieser nur wund gerieben wurde und qualvoll darunter

litt. Ohne dass es Draco bemerkte liefen ihm Tränen aus Wut, Hass und

Schmerz die glühenden Wangen hinunter. Er verfluchte seinen Vater für

das, was er ihm antat, er würde ihn sogar elendig liquidieren wollen,

wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance dazu gehabt hätte.

Doch als kleiner, hilfloser, unerfahrener Junge würde er höchst

wahrscheinlich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, diesen verhassten, aber

dennoch hochrangigen, Mann den Gar ausmachen zu können.

Lucius hatte inzwischen beide Ketten, welche die beiden schwachen Arme des Sohnes fest umschlangen, an zwei der am Boden herausragenden Haken befestigt.

So hatte er die vollkommene Gewissheit, dass die armselige

Kreatur beim Sex nichts gegen ihn Ausrichten konnte. Die Beine konnten

nun locker beiseite geschoben werden und es gab keine Probleme in den engen Schaft einzudringen.

Als die ältere Person endlich den Höhepunkt erreichte, schwappte mit

dem erschlafften Schwellkörper noch zusätzlich eine Ekel erregende

Flüssigkeit aus dem erschöpften After. Beinahe ohnmächtig schnappte

Draco nach Luft.

„Das ist erst der Anfang einer langen Nacht, mein Sohn." Flüsterte eine

uralt klingende, keuchende Stimme in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit.

Lediglich zwei entfernte Kerzen erhellten spärlich den kleinen Raum.

Völlig benommen lag der Jugendliche hilflos auf dem Rücken, beide Augen

fest verschlossen, sowie auch den trockenen Mund.

„Du solltest wissen, wieso ich dich so abgründig hasse, findest du

nicht auch?" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort. „Ich habe deine

Mutter, Narzissa, unabsichtlich geschwängert, und das bei einer der

amüsantesten Feiern des Dunklen Lords – bei einer Orgie."

Bei dem Wort Orgie verschlug es dem Jungen den Atem. Bei einer Orgie

hatten sich seine Eltern kennen gelernt?! Bittere Enttäuschung der

Mutter gegenüber breitete sich schlagartig in Dracos Herzen aus, doch

er blieb weiterhin ruhig.

„Der Lord wusste selbstverständlich sofort von der Schwangerschaft und

zwang mich somit, Narzissa zu heiraten, da er es nur als das Beste für

mich sah. Damit wurde mein Schicksal entschieden ... dabei hegte ich

starke Gefühle für eine junge Frau - ihr Name war Lillith, aber sie war

die Gespielin des Lords und somit tabu."

Etwas geschockt über die plötzliche Redensfreude des Vaters, lauschte

der mitleidslose Sohn geräuschlos, aber dennoch äußerst interessiert.

Lucius seufzte tief und seine Stimme begann langsam aber stetig

brüchiger zu werden. Er schien wohl noch nie über dieses Thema

gesprochen zu haben.

„Auch sie schien trotz des hohen Altersunterschieds von sechzehn

Jahren mehr als nur deutliches Interesse an mir zu haben. Wir mussten

dennoch unsere Liebe versteckt halten. Unser schwarzer Lord konnte

damals problemlos in alle Körper der Welt blicken, aber noch nicht in

die Seele eines Menschen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man dem mit diversen

Schutzzaubern etwas nachhalf. Jetzt spürt er alles, ausnahmslos alles,

man hat nicht die geringste Chance."

Endlich unterbrach ihn sein Sohn, der nun begriff, dass er für all den

seelischen Schmerz des kühlen Vaters ein perfektes Opferlamm war.

„... und was kann ich dafür, dass du und dieses Weib nicht friedlich

leben konntet? Ich bin bloß die Frucht deiner Lenden, nicht mehr und

nicht weniger. Hab ich mir dieses Leben in dieser Familie etwa

ausgesucht?! NEIN, VERDAMMT!!" die letzten Worte hallten mehrmals im

Raum, da er gebrüllt hatte.

„HÄTTE ICH GEWUSST, DAS SO EIN GEFÜHLSKRÜPPEL WIE DU MEIN ELENDER VATER WERDEN WÜRDEST, WÄRE ICH LIEBER GERADEAUS IN DIE HÖLLE MARSCHIERT, ALS MEIN JETZIGES DASEIN MIT ‚DIR' ZU VERBRINGEN!!!"

Schlagartig wurde Draco für seine ehrlichen Worte verdroschen. Ein

Hieb-, Faust- und Peitschenschlag folgte dem nächsten. Wie ein

Berserker schlug der ausgewachsene Mann auf das arme, wehrlose Wesen

ein, weinend, denn er wusste in seinem tiefsten Seelenkern, dass sein

Sohn nichts anderes wie die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte, was er aber

niemals wirklich einsehen wollen würde. „ICH HASSE DICH!" donnerte

Lucius, während Draco in einer Lache aus Blut lag, dem Koma sehr nahe.

Erschöpft lies der langhaarige seine geballte Faust sinken, schmiss die

Peitsche weg und versuchte seine Tränen so gut es ging zu unterdrücken,

doch es wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen. Er vergoss die Tränen

einzig für Lillith, die er so liebte, dass ihm das Herz blutete, und

für deren gemeinsame, uneheliche Tochter Sophie.

Sophie war gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt, als Voldemord von der

Liebesaffäre zwischen Lucius und Lillith erfuhr und sie sofort mit dem

Crucius Fluch elendig exekutierte. Lillith verfiel nach dem Tod ihrer

geliebten Tochter in tiefe Depressionen, denn ständig mit dem Mörder

ihrer einzigen und letzten Tochter schlafen zu müssen und ihren Lucius

nicht sehen zu dürfen, dies wurde alles zu einer unendlichen Qual. Als

sie bemerkte, dass eine ältere Frau von dem Mann, den sie liebte

geschwängert und geheiratet wurde, zerbrach ihre Seele endgültig. Für

was sollte sie nun Leben? Ihre beiden einzigen Lebensfunken hatten sie

verlassen.

Somit bot der Selbstmord die einzige Möglichkeit, diesem Horror zu

entfliehen.

Nur Lucius überlebte diese Misere, da er als Mann in der Lage war, noch

treue Dienste für den Herrn und Meister zu erfüllen. Hätte sich Lillith

nicht selbst das Leben genommen, hätte Voldemord (sobald er kein

Interesse mehr an ihrem reizenden Körper haben würde) dies früher oder

später erledigt.

Insgeheim wäre es Lucius bedeutend lieber gewesen, er wäre ermordet

worden, doch auch um dies selbst zu erledigen war er zu Stolz und auch

zu Feige, also verbrachte er achtzehn Jahre mit Narzissa und deren

Sohn, welchem er ungerechterweise unendlichen Hass auflud.

Vorsichtig tastete er den beinahe leblosen Körper seines psychisch wie

physisch völlig kaputten Sohnes ab; fuhr ihm durch die teilweise vom

Blut verschmierten und verschwitzen blonden Haare und erkannte, wie

ähnlich er seiner Mutter war, was vermutlich alle die Jahre seinen Hass

auf dieses hilflose Kind geschürt hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er ein kleinwenig Reue, wollte

es sich aber nicht eingestehen, schließlich war dieses Wesen der

Auslöser für sein unglückliches Leben. Aber so verschandelt konnte er

Draco nicht liegen lassen; er brauchte dringend sanitäre Versorgung.

Schließlich war Lucius sexuelle Lust längst vergangen, trotz dem

imposanten Anblick der Männlichkeit seines Sohnes, welche ihn etwas

neidisch werden ließ.

Teilnahmslos schnippte Lucius mit den Fingern und ein paar Hauselfen

erschienen, welche sich beim Anblick des Malfoy Juniors erschreckten,

aber dem Befehl des Seniors trotzdem nachkamen und ihn verarzten, um

ihn nachher in sein frisch bezogenes Bett zu legen.

Sauber und verarztet erwachte Draco in seinem frisch bezogenen Bett und

begann sich vor Schmerz zu krümmen. Die helle Morgensonne strahlte in

sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und er hatte Mühe, sich zu den Fenstern

zu schleppen um die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Es war widerlich

heiß in seinem Zimmer, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten,

bis der Hitze der abendlichen Kälte gewichen war.

Erschöpft lies der Junge seinen schwachen Körper im Bett fallen. Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend schossen ihm wild in den Kopf, doch er versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Hogwarts. Eine Woche würde er noch abwarten müssen, bis er diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen könnte...


	2. Trappy Joy

Das helle Licht der ersten Sonnenstrahlen durchströmte das dunkle Zimmer Dracos, und dieser erwachte mit einem langen Gähnen. Wieder hatte er einen Traum in der Art eines Selbstmordes gehabt. Diesmal hängte er sich an den Ästen einer alten Weide auf. Er genoss den Gedanken endlich aus dieser sinnlosen Welt zu entschwinden, doch ihm blieb keine Zeit um in seiner Traumwelt zu verharren, denn er musste seine alltäglichen Pflichten erfüllen. Dazu gehörte auch Frühstück vorbereiten (und es seinen Vater persönlich ans Bett zu tragen). Zum Glück musste er nicht kochen oder putzen, dazu waren noch die wenigen Hauselfen da. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, landete mit den Füßen auf kaltem Stein, richtete sich auf und zuckte zusammen, denn die Kälte in seinem kleinen Zimmer war nicht gerade angenehm. Das Feuer im Kamin war längst erloschen und somit auch die Wärme. Draco schleppte sich zu einem schwarzen und mit kleinen eingeschnitzten Schlangen verzierten Stuhl, auf dem sein Morgenmantel lag. Er zog ihn schnell an, verließ sein Zimmer, ging einen langen Gang entlang der zu einer großen gewundenen Treppe führte, sauste hinunter in die Küche und nahm auf einen der dort stehenden Stühle platz. Er schnipste mit den Fingern und rief mit einer etwas verschlafenen Stimme „Gorgy! Bring mir 'nen Cappuccino!" und schon kam einer der tapsigen Hauselfen angerannt und begann den Wunsch seines Herrn zu erfüllen. Als dieser fertig war, trank Draco einen großen Schluck aus seiner Tasse und seufzte. Um Lucius sein Frühstück zu bereiten durfte er nicht Gorgy oder die anderen tätigen Hauselfen belasten, da sein Vater großen Wert darauf lag das sein Sohn ihm persönlich das Essen machte. Das war wieder einer seiner der fiesen Ideen gewesen, denn es machte ihm offensichtlich Spaß, sein ohnehin schon genug gequältes Kind zu ärgern. Dieses hingegen hasste es, genauso wie er alles hasste in diesem verdammten Haus. Wütend über sich selbst und seinem Umfeld, schlug er frische Eier in eine Pfanne, fügte Speck hinzu und natürlich noch die vielen seltsamen Gewürze die Lucius nahezu vergötterte. Dazu noch ein frischer Café Latte und fertig war er. Als alles auf ein silbernes Tablett gestellt war, krampfte sich sein Magen wieder zusammen, denn man wusste nie was in dem Kopf seines widerwärtigen Vaters vorging. Zumindest nicht morgens. In langsamen und traurigen Schritten stapfte er einen schmalen Gang vor sich hin. Keine Fackel brannte, es war alles dunkel. Nun stand er vor einer großen Eichenen Tür und klopfte. Ein leises Grunzen war zu hören, was soviel wie „Komm herein" bedeuten sollte. Draco öffnete die Tür, stellte behutsam das Tablett auf einen hölzernen Tisch der neben dem Bette seines Vaters stand und mied seinen durchbohrenden Blick. Als er sich wieder hinaus schleichen wollte, verspürte er einen harten Schlag gegen seine Magengegend. Lucius, verschlafen und ungewaschen im dunklen Satin Pyjama, stieß mit seinem mit Stacheln versehenen Gehstock seinen Sohn in den Magen um ihn sichtlich davon abzuhalten. „Nicht so hastig, Bursche!" Das vor Schmerz stöhnende Kind schaute mit funkelten Augen zu ihm auf und brüllte „Was ist denn noch?!" „Komm näher..." murmelte sein Vater mit einem dermaßen fiesen Grinsen im Gesicht, vor dem man hätte Angst bekommen können. Wieder den Blicken ausweichend, schleppte sich Draco näher zu seinem Sklaventreiber und starrte den Boden an. „Nun. Wie du weißt, wird Narzissa heute von ihrer kleinen Auslands Reise wieder kommen." sagte Lucius mit gelassener Stimme. Das blonde, völlig verängstigte Geschöpf blieb still, denn ihm blieb nichts zu sagen. Er mochte seine Mutter, liebte sie sogar sehr, nur konnte er es überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen wie so ein wundervolles Wesen mit so einem Monster verheiratet sein kann. Mit den Jahren war sie seine einzigste Bezugsperson gewesen ... Narzissa wusste natürlich nichts von den nächtlichen Aktivitäten die hier des Öfteren stattfanden. Wie auch, wenn ihrem Kind bildlich gesprochen die Hände gebunden waren, denn so hatte sie nicht einmal die Chance irgendetwas zu erfahren.

Aus Beruflichen Gründen war sie nur alle vier Tage bei ihrer Familie, doch die Stränge und die harte Erziehung ihres Gatten konnte sie keinesfalls ignorieren. Narzissa war eine sehr gute, liebe Mutter. Zu lieb, aus Lucius Denkweise gesehen, da sie bei allen Konflikten ihren Sohn in Schutz nahm und ihm die Liebe gab, die er nie bei seinem Vater bekam oder bekommen würde. „Hörst du mir zu?" erhob sich eine feste Stimme in Draco's Gedankenwelt, wodurch er aufschrak und verwirrt etwas vor sich hin stotterte, dass sich anhörte wie „Ja, i-ich hör-re, Vater" und begann wieder den Teppich am Boden zu betrachten. Plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, als er eine eiskalte Hand an seinem Adamsapfel bis zu seinem Kinn hinauffahren spürte. Diese zwang seinen Kopf, genau auf Lucius Augenhöhe zu verweilen. „Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich etwas mit dir zu besprechen habe" brummte dieser und zog ihn noch näher an ihn heran. Ihre Gesichter waren nun nur noch eine Fingerlänge von einander entfernt, so dass Draco den strengen Atem seines Vaters einatmen konnte und in seine kleinen, giftgrünen Adleraugen blicken konnte. Er hatte Angst, sein Herz raste. Was würde er jetzt wieder mit ihm anstellen?! „Gut. Du kennst die Regel. Ein Wort an deine Mutter, dann gnade die Gott" knurrte der Ältere den Jüngeren an und versank dann in den wunderschönen himmelblauen Augen seines Kindes. Noch nie hatte er so schöne Augen gesehen ... noch nicht einmal die von Narzissa vermochten es um mit diesem Prachtexemplar konkurrieren zu können. Langsam aber stetig machte sich der Wunsch zwischen seinen Beinen bereit, zu wachsen. „Ist gut...!" antwortete Draco mit zitternder Stimme. Dies war seine Standart Antwort auf diese Drohung, die er jedes Mal vor der Ankunft seiner Mutter bekam. Doch Lucius war mit den Gedanken schon ganz woanders. Er rückte näher und näher zu seinem Sohn, begann langsam seine vollen Lippen mit den seinen zu bedecken, streichelte die Oberfläche mit seiner spitzen Zunge und drang dann schließlich ganz hinein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Draco von seinem Vater auf diese widerliche Weise geküsst wurde, er wusste schon aus Erfahrung was passierte wenn er spuckte, würgte oder ihm auf die Zunge biss: er bekam eine bittere Tracht Prügel. Also beschloss er, es über sich ergehen zu lassen, meist dauerte es auch nicht lange... zärtlich streichelte die große, nasse Zunge des Vaters die kleinere des Sohnes. Lucius genoss es sichtlich, seinen Sohn auf diese Art zu vernaschen, doch er musste sich zurück halten. Heute hatte er anderes zu tun, bald würde seine Frau nach Hause kommen, und er musste sich wieder auf sie einstellen. Lucius liebte Narzissa schon lange nicht mehr, wenn er überhaupt jemals zu einer solchen Emotion fähig gewesen war. Das einzigste was er wirklich von ganzem Herzen liebte war sein Alter Ego. Das Verhältnis, was er mit dieser Frau namens Narzissa hatte, ließ sich eher als eine Zwecksbeziehung verdeutlichen als eine glückliche Ehe, denn schließlich waren sie beide Todesser und verstanden sich auf dieser Ebene mehr als gut. Was sie letztendlich am meisten verband, war ihr Schlafzimmerleben. Leider war sie aber zu oft unterwegs um ihrem Gemahl seine perversen sexuellen Wünsche zu erfüllen, welche stattdessen jemand anderem aufgetragen wurden ... Auch wusste sie längst über Lucius stark sadistisch ausgeprägte Ader bescheid. Jedoch nicht, dass er, so gut wie jeden Abend wenn sie fort war, sich an ihren gemeinsamen armen, wehr- und hilflosen zarten Sohn vergriff Nun begann der alte Mann ihre mittlerweile ineinander verharkten Zungen zu entknoten, ließ seine aus dem Mund des anderen gleiten und lehnte sich danach mit einem tiefen Seufzer wieder in eines der kleinen schwarzes Kissen, die überall auf seinem riesigen Bett verstreut waren, hinein. „Du darfst jetzt wieder gehen..." knurrte er und schloss die Augen. Schritt für Schritt tappte Draco aus dem dunklen Zimmer seines verfluchten Vaters hinaus und schloss leise die Tür. Als er schnell wieder durch den finsteren Gang in die Küche geeilt war, schoss er wieder die Wendeltreppe hoch und spuckte erst mal einen kleinen, mit Holzstücken hantierenden Hauselfen an „Siehst du etwa nicht, dass du im Weg stehst, du hässliches kleines etwas!?" schrie er ihn an und trat ihn auf ungerechter weise zur Seite. Ängstlich zuckte der kleine Elf zusammen und bibberte mit seiner quiekenden Stimme „Tut mir Leid, Sir, kommt nicht wieder vor, Sir!" Er bückte sich, hob das Feuerholz auf, das er bei diesem heftigen Tritt verloren hatte und schlich leise von dannen. Inzwischen war Draco wieder in seinem Zimmer und genoss die Wärme des Kamins, die er dem Elf verdankte, dem er gerade diesen fiesen Stoß versetzt hatte. Normalerweise ließ er die Hauselfen in Frieden, aber er konnte den bitteren Geschmack des Speichels von seinem Vater nicht länger ertragen. Sein Magen knurrte, doch mittlerweile war ihm alles vergangen. Wenn er jetzt auch nur ein kleines Stückchen Essen sah, würde er sich wohl oder übel übergeben müssen. Er stand vor einem der Nebelbeschlagenen Fenster und blickte traurig hinaus. Wie lange sollte das noch so weitergehen? Wie lange musste er noch diese Tortur überleben? ... Schließlich wandte er seinen trüben Blick vom Fenster ab und nahm auf einen kleinen Stuhl platzt. Geistesabwesend verharrte er dort einige Sekunden, bis er beschloss sich anzuziehen. Sanft ließ er den dunkelblauen, fast schwarzen Morgenmantel zu Boden fallen und stapfte splitternackt auf seinen Mahagoni Schrank zu. Während er im aufschließen die dunklen Narben auf seinem Arm bemerkte, glitzerten seine blauen Augen und eine kleine Träne rann ihm bereits die Wange hinunter. Diese Narben waren nicht die Spuren seines Vaters; er allein hatte sie sich zugefügt. Es machte ein lautes Klack, der Schrank ging auf und ein paar alte Fotos fielen hinaus. Er hob sie vom Boden und starrte sie an. Eine zweite Träne machte sich bereit um seine Wange hinunter zu laufen „Mutter..." murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme und schloss feste die Augen, damit er nicht noch mehr Tränen verlor. Auf diesem alten Foto war ein stolzer 8 jähriger zusehen, der seinen großen, Selbstgefangenen Fisch hochhob und breit grinste. Hinter diesem Jungen stand eine blonde, bleiche Frau die ihm ihre zittrigen Arme um den Hals schlang und lächelte. Dann legte der Junge den riesigen Fisch beiseite, die Frau umarmte ihn, wuschelte in seinem blonden, kurzen Haar und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Diese Szene wiederholte sich endlos, und Draco konnte sie nicht mehr sehen. Sorgsam packte er dieses und alle anderen Bilder in eine Schachtel wo sie eigentlich hingehörten. Die schönen, glücklichen Zeiten mit seiner Mutter waren vorbei. Seit diese liebevolle Frau den Außenposten angenommen hatte, bekam er sie nur noch sehr selten zu Gesicht und es freute ihn wenig wenn er sie mal sah, denn was konnte er mit dieser Frau schon anfangen? Aber er liebte sie immer noch (als Mutter), denn sie war die einzige in der Familie Malfoy, die ihrem Sohn mehr als nur ein Fünkchen Liebe schenkte. Dieser war schon ganz dabei eine weis gestreifte Unterhose aus einer Schublade zu zerren, sowie auch einen warmen dunkelgrünen Pulli und eine schwarze Jeans. Rasch zog er sich an und ließ sich auf sein winziges Bett fallen. Nun wandte er sich wieder seinem Arm zu. Wie lange hatte er schon damit begonnen, sich selbst zu zerstören? Es war etwa drei Jahre her, doch er konnte sich noch genau an seine ersten „Kratzer" erinnern, die er sich Ende des 2. Schuljahres in Hogwarts unter qualvollen Angstzuständen zugefügt hatte. Seine immer wiederkehrenden Gedanken an sein jämmerliches zuhause zerrten damals so sehr an seinen Nerven, bis er schließlich keine andere Lösung mehr fand als sich sein Leid in die Haut zu ritzten, anstatt wie gewöhnlich zu weinen. Nun weinte er Blut, denn wenn Blut floss, war seine Seele gereinigt, er fühlte sich leichter und es hatte eine ernorm bessere Wirkung als Salzwasser zu lassen. Zumindest dachte er das. Doch diese Wirkung sollte nicht lange halten, in seiner Magengegend fing es immer wieder zu brodeln an, während die beißende Wut über sich selbst und seinem Vater in ihm aufstieg und ihm schier den Verstand zu rauben schien. Es klopfte an der Tür und Draco schreckte entnervt aus seinem Elendszustand hoch. „Was zur Hölle ist denn los, verdammt?!" schrie er quer durchs Zimmer, einen der beiden Hauselfen an, die beide verdutzt vor der mittlerweile geöffneten Tür standen und laut im Chor quiekten „Entschuldigt, Sir, aber ihre Mutter und ihr Herr verlangen eure Anwesenheit!" und schon zischten die beiden davon. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen seit er in seinem Bett lag und vor sich hin döste?! Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es waren 2 Stunden vergangen. Immer öfter fiel er in eine Art Dämmerzustand, in der die Zeit schneller voranging als die Echte, ohne es je bemerkt zu haben... Wahrscheinlich lag das mit seinem Wunsch zusammen, endlich diese sinnlose Welt zu verlassen. Draco zerrte mühsam einen seiner Füße aus dem Bett und trott wie immer den gleichen Weg hinunter in die Küche, dann abwärts in das kühl wirkende Wohnzimmer. Ihm wurde immer etwas mulmig zumute wenn er diesen Raum betrat, denn hier wurde er zum ersten Mal misshandelt ... „Mutter!!" sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer als er nach ihr rief und eifrig zu ihr rannte um sie kräftig zu umarmen. „Draco-lein!" lachte sie mit ihrer zittrigen Stimme und drückte ihn an sich. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du freust dich so..." sagte sie nachdem sie ihm die Schulter getätschelt hatte. „Nun ja.. es ist hier oft..." er musste sich sehr auf seinen Satzbau konzentrieren, um nichts Falsches zu erwähnen. „..sehr ruhig ohne dich ..." nuschelte der blonde Junge den Satz zu ende und starrte nebenbei seinen angespannt dastehenden Vater hasserfüllt an, was dessen Frau kaum mitbekam. Lucius grinste, was nichts Gutes verhieß. „Dein Sohn scheint sich nicht für Konversationen mit seinem älteren Herren zu interessieren, Zissy... lieber beschäftigt er sich mit sich selbst", meinte er. In den Augen des Jugendlichen blitzte es auf und er sah haargenau, wie eine Falte um Lucius Mund sich zum grinsen bereit machte.

„Ach was. Ich bin doch nicht allzu oft unterwegs... Draco ist doch kein kleines Kind mehr das jeden Tag seine Mutter beweint" lachte sie strahlend. Sie hatte keine Ahnung welche Spannungen sich inzwischen aufgestaut hatten. Fröhlich fing sie an von ihren Arbeitstagen in Amsterdam zu erzählen. Erst hörte Draco interessiert zu, aber als sie anfing etwas von Schmuck und Möbeln zu berichten, war er bereits wieder in seine Welt abgetaucht und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Was würde er doch dafür geben um mit seiner Mutter alleine zu leben... „Interessant" gähnte Lucius, gab ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange und zog sie an sich heran. Nun widmete der Blonde ungewollt den beiden die volle Aufmerksamkeit, denn er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen wie sein Vater diesen Engel von Mutter so belügen konnte, indem er sie glauben ließ er wäre ihr Treu und würde sie lieben. Jedoch drehte er sich rasch um als er sie innig aneinander klebend und küssend sah.

„Ich geh mal ein bisschen Luft schnappen." Sagte er ohne sich nur einmal umzudrehen. Weder Narzissa noch Lucius reagierten auf seine flüchtige Bemerkung und so konnte er in Ruhe dieses Haus verlassen.

Bevor er aus der Haustür trat, öffnete er eine kleine Abstellkammer und holte dort seinen geliebten Nimbus 2001 heraus. Immer wenn er ein paar Runden mit ihm drehte, schien ihm sein Ärger und seine Verzweiflung zu entschwinden. Draco marschierte eilig auf einen nahe gelegenen Hügel, von dort aus zu starten war schon lange seine Angewohnheit, denn je weiter er von dieser finsteren Villa entfernt war, desto so wohler war ihm.

Dort angelangt, bestieg er seinen Besen und zischte los - über Wälder, Felder und über die Dörfer der Muggel (wobei er es nicht vergaß verächtlich hinunter zu spucken). Eiskalte Luft durchfuhr seine wehenden Haare und es schien ihm, als würden Luft zuschnürende, enge, rostige Ketten von ihm gelöst. Endlich fühlte er sich seit langem wieder einmal wie ein neuer Mensch, der frei von allen emotionalen Lasten war.

Als er winzig kleinen Punkte auf dem weit entfernten Boden sah, wobei es sich höchst wahrscheinlich um Muggel handelte, machte sich der starke Wille bereit, seine angestaute Wut an ihnen auszulassen. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, um einmal mit diesen wertlosen Kreaturen ‚spielen' zu können... Imaginär stellte er sich vor wie er wild auf sie herab stürzte, ein paar mit dem Crucio Fluch belegte und lauthals lachend wieder davon schwab. Diesen Wesen würde es niemals gelingen ihre vielseitigen, mühsamen körperlichen Arbeiten mit Hilfe der Zauberei zu verrichten. Wie armselig dieses Leben doch war ... Dieser Gedanke machte Draco stolz, denn es erinnerte ihn daran, was für ein talentierter und angesehener Junge er doch (in speziellen Kreisen) war. Plötzlich, als er über einen gewaltigen, grün schimmernden See kreiste, erinnerte sich an das letzte Schuljahr: An das Gejubel und Getose, dass er am Schwarzen See ertragen musste, wegen Potters ‚Erfolg' beim Trimagischen Tunier. Noch heute fragte er sich was an diesem Menschen so besonders sein solle, denn Potter war doch eigentlich nichts anderes als ein verwöhnter kleiner Bengel der täglich von Dumbledores Brust gestillt wurde. Unangenehme Hitze breitete sich in Draco's Brust aus und sein Wutknoten wurde erneut aufgeweckt. Nun schämte er sich dafür, dass er diesen Versager vor Jahren um eine Freundschaft gebeten hatte. Wie konnte er dies nur tun? Potter, mit seinem Vater zusammen, war der Mensch den er am allermeisten hasste und verachtete. Dieser Pseudo- Held hatte doch nicht die kleinste Vorstellung davon, was es bedeute, sich wie ein ausgesetzter Welpe zu fühlen, mit dem nagenden Gefühl der Einsamkeit Leben zu müssen oder was es hieß, jede Nacht mit unerträglichen Schmerzen im Hinterleib zu verbringen. Was für eine wundervolle Tat hatte Potter verbracht, dass er von der fast gesamten Lehrerschaft geschätzt, bewundert und gelobt wurde? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Der blonde Junge seufzte tief und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Boden. Eines Tages, so schwur er sich, würde er sich an Potter rächen. Er, Draco Malfoy, war es, der es verdient hatte, an seiner Stelle zu stehen.


	3. Sea Of Sorrow

3. Sea Of Sorrow

Draco senkte seinen zornigen Blick und flog nun über einen nahe gelegenen, dichten Tannenwald. Etwas tiefer bemerkte er ein dunkles Wesen, das sich trostlos zwischen den Sträuchern und Büschen bewegte. Im vergleich zum Rest des Waldes war dieses Wesen riesig, jedoch nicht groß genug um sich um einen Riesen handeln zu können. Zumindest dachte er das. Er beschloss sich genau zu vergewissern und begann somit an Höhe zu verlieren. Als er endlich auf Tannenhöhe schwebte, traute er seinen Augen nicht. Das dunkle, riesige und behaarte Etwas was dort auf dem Boden vor sich hin schlurfte, war, auch wenn es eher einem wilden Tier glich, ein Mensch. Und dieser Mensch war Draco keineswegs unbekannt. Es handelte sich um Igor Karkaroff. Zu anderen, längst vergangenen Zeiten war dieser Mann ein gern gesehener Gast der Familie Malfoy, besonders der blonde Junge hatte die Gesellschaft des Mannes sehr genossen. „Igor! Was machst du denn hier mitten in diesem Wald?" dröhnte die Jugendliche Stimme Dracos von oben herab. Der alte Mann schreckte laut auf, drehte sich wimmernd umher und suchte nach der Quelle des Rufes.

„Hier oben!" rief Draco noch einmal und machte sich zur Landung bereit. „D-Drac Mal-foy!" stotterte Karkaroff und starrte dabei den Blonden mit geweiteten Augen an. „Lange nicht m-mehr gess-sehen! Was s-suchst du hier-r??" fragte er mit seinem stark nordisch klingenden Dialekt, während Draco auf dem einzigen Ort, der nicht von nervigen Pflanzen bedeckt war, landete.

„Das sollte ich eher dich Fragen, Igor. Was ist los mit dir? Die siehst aus wie ... " er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern verzog stattdessen angewidert seine Mundwinkel und musterte abwertend seine Statue von Oben bis Unten. Karkaroffs Bild war einmalig – er sah wirklich aus wie ein verwahrlostes Tier: seine schwarzen Haare waren mit Baumrinden und Blättern bespickt und dazu noch fest miteinander verknotet, genauso wie sein langer Ziegenbart. Das faltige Gesicht war mit Dreck und Blut bedeckt und seine Fellartigen, zerschlissenen Kleider unterstrichen seinen Tierartigen Anblick.

Erst als Draco näher zu ihm tappte, bemerkte er den beißenden Geruch des Schweißes, der wegen des älteren Mannes nun in der Luft lag. „Ich weiß, ich bin n-nicht gerade er hübscheste ... aber das spielt keine Rolle. Du hast mich wirklich zu Tode erschreckt ... weißt du, ich werde verfolgt" murmelte dieser übel riechende Mann zu dem jüngeren. „Ah, und von wem??" wer konnte diesen normalerweise sehr selbstgefälligen Mann so sehr verängstigen, dass dieser sogar zu stottern begann? Der blonde Junge trat mit schüchternen Schritten etwas näher zu Karkaroff heran, und dieser blickte ihn verzweifelt durch seine eingefallenen, dunklen Augen an. „Ich... Du weißt doch, durch mein Amt als Schulleiter war ich einst ein sehr wohlhabender Mann. Und auch, so vermute ich, dass ich es dir bereits mehrmals zu verstehen gegeben habe, ein Todesser war." Rasch krempelte er seinen linken, zerfranzten Ärmel hoch, damit Draco das eingravierte Mal einer sich windenden Schlange durch einen Totenkopf begutachten konnte. Aber da dies keine Neuigkeiten für den angespannten Burschen waren, nickte er nur gehässig und der bärtige Mann fuhr mit einem tiefen Seufzer fort. „Voldemord hat sofort nach seiner Wiedererweckung erfahren, wie ich mich in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit um seine Machenschaften gekümmert habe. In keinsterweise habe ich ihm auf irgendeine Art beigestanden, im Gegenteil ... ich habe Ihn und seine Gefolgsleute verraten." einen kurzen Moment lang hielt er inne, begann aber später wie eine Schlange zu zischen. „Was hätte ich nur unternehmen sollen! Ich hatte furchtbare Angst! Nie hätte ich in Askaban überleben können! Ich bin bereits schon jetzt ein toter Mann, Draco! " Der zuletzt genannte seufzte ebenfalls tief - denn durch dessen Eltern wusste dieser einiges über den dunklen Lord, dazu gehörte auch die bittere Tatsache, dass dessen Verräter zum Tode verurteilt waren. Karkaroff zögerte wieder eine Zeit lang, schaute sich achtsam um und ergriff endlich das Wort „Noch nie hat es jemand geschafft, ohne jegliche Bestrafungen zu fliehen ... Ich war die ganze Zeit über auf der Suche nach dir. Besser gesagt nach dir und deiner Familie. Ich habe gehofft, dein Vater wird mir helfen," bei diesem Satz machte der Jüngere große Augen und beschäftigte sich zutiefst mit der Frage, ob der Mann noch bei Verstand war. Karkaroff sprach jedoch ohne auf den irritieren Gesichtsausdruck des anderen zu achten begeistert weiter.

„Lucius, mein alter Freund, wird mir bestimmt einen Unterschlupf ge- " „Nichts wird er tun" schnitt die verbitterte, tonlose Stimme Dracos ihn ab. Dieser mied die fragenden Blicke des älteren Mannes und starrte trotzig zur Seite. Allein das Wort ‚Vater' war für ihn wie ein Stich in den Magen. „A-ach was! Der gute alte Lucius-" nun entschied sich der Junge endgültig doch dafür, seine Stimme zu erheben, „ICH SAGTE ER WIRD DIR NICHT HELFEN!!!" Dracos Gesicht errötete wegen dem Blut, das sich blitzartig wie sein Zorn durch den ganzen schmalen Körper pumpte.

Der verdutzt drein schauende ältere Mann bemerkte die große Abgeneigtheit, die in den Worten des Jüngeren über seinen Vater lag, konnte dies jedoch keineswegs nachvollziehen. Lucius war für ihn wie ein guter Freund gewesen, aber wie war seine Zuneigung gegenüber seiner Familie zu verstehen? Unwissend, perplex und verwirrt stand der alte Mann vor dem kleineren und fragte sich, wie Lucius wohl zu Hause gängig war. „Meine Wenigkeit geht es zwar überhaupt nichts an ... aber kann es sein, dass du deinen Vater Lucius... wie soll ich sagen... nicht leiden kannst?" die letzten Wörter betonte er mit einem Hauch Ironie. Zähne knirschend drehte sich Draco langsam um und bot ihm ungewollt den Hasserfülltesten Blick, den er je hätte aufziehen können. „Ich ... Ich.. " seine Lippen schienen fest verschlossen und er brachte es einfach nicht über sich, zu erwähnen, dass er dem Mann, der sich als sein Vater bezeichnete, den Tod wünschte.

Zitternd stand er vor dem heruntergekommenen alten Mann, seine Nasenflügel bebten und ein ganzer Schwall von Tränen verlieh seinen ohnehin schon glänzenden blauen Augen einen eigenartigen Schimmer. Karkaroff starrte verträumt in die Augen es Jüngeren. Noch nie hatte er solche saphirgleiche Augen zu Gesicht bekommen. Langsam schritt er näher zu dem Kleinen, hilflos dastehenden Wesen heran, legte ihm seine große, kräftige Hand auf die schmale Schulter und kämpfte mit dem Gedanke, ihn an sich zu drücken. Sofort, als Draco nur die Oberfläche von Karkaroffs Pranken zu spüren bekam, zuckte er instinktiv, drehte sich so schnell es ihm nur möglich war weg und schrie lauthals „FASS MICH NICHT AN!!" Enttäuscht über die Reaktion des Jüngeren, lies der Mann seinen Arm wieder zu seinem kräftig gebauten Körper geleiten und fügte trostlos hinzu „Was auch immer sein mag, du kannst es mir erzählen ... " worauf der Jugendliche nur herzhaft in seinen schwarzen Mantel schnäuzte und leise kicherte. Durch die überdeutlichen Berührungsängste des blonden Kindes schloss Karkaroff, dass dieses wohl unter extremen Misshandlungen litt. „Armer Junge. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was bei dir zu Hause passiert, aber du hast es offenbar auch nicht leicht. Irgendwas bedrückt dich, dass sehe ich dir an." Sagte er lächelnd. Durch ein kleines Aufblitzen in Dracos Augen fühlte sich der bärtige, alte Mann sofort darin bestätigt, dem total verängstigten Geschöpf ein angenehmes Angebot gemacht zu haben. Jedoch wurde im schnell bewusst, dass er das Blitzen mit reinem Spott verwechselt haben musste, denn der Junge grinste höhnisch und begann ihn auszulachen. DU mir helfen? wäre es Draco beinahe über die Lippen gekommen, aber hätte er dies gesagt, hätte das seine Lage nur noch komplizierter gemacht. Also versuchte er sich mit der Verständnislosigkeit Karkaroffs anzufreunden und schwindelte „Nett gemeint, Igor, Wirklich. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass das nötig sein wird" worauf der ältere Mann sich offenbar angegriffen fühlte und dies in einem zutiefst eingefallenen und enttäuschten Gesichts Ausdruck äußerte. „Du undankbares, trotziges kleines Balg!! Ich, Igor Karkaroff, biete dir großzügiger weise meine Hilfe an und DU lehnst sie ab als würde dir ein einfacher Schluck Kürbissaft angeboten werden!! Na, sieh doch zu wie du zu Recht kommst." Erschrocken über Karkaroffs plötzliche Stimmungsschwankung schritt Draco ein paar Meter zurück um dem zornferzerrten Gesicht des alten Mannes zu entgehen. Dieses aber, so schien es Draco, rückte immer näher und näher an das des eingeschüchterten Jungen Mannes heran. So nah, dass der Junge zu glauben begann, jede einzelne dreckige Falte des älteren erspähen zu können. Adrenalin fing an durch den Körper des jüngeren zu sausen, als dieser bemerkte, dass der ältere keinen Ellenbogenlänger mehr von ihm entfernt war und ihn von oben herab, wie eine Eule anstarrte. In diesem Moment musste er an seinen Vater denken, wodurch sich sein Atemzug ungewollt verdoppelte. „Lass … Lass mich in Frieden! Ich habe dir n-nichts getan!" bibberte seine verängstigte Stimme während er sich hoffnungslos darum bemühte, seine Augen auf die des anderen zu richten. Es ist nur Karkaroff, nicht mein Vater … nicht mein Vater, versuchte sich Draco einzureden, doch es nützte nichts. Trotz aller Mühe blieben seine beiden Augenlieder fest verschlossen. Der bärtige Mann, stumpfsinnig wie er war, grunzte, was anscheinend wie ein Lachen klingen sollte und wand sich endlich von ihm ab. Etwas erleichtert, aber trotzdem ängstlich, wagte sich der Junge eines scheuen Blickes. „Besitzt du einen Zauberstab?! Meinen hab ich unterwegs verloren." Fragte der Alte, den Rücken dem Kleineren gerichtet. Etwas überrascht über seine Frage, antwortete der Jüngere wieder frech „Nein. Außerdem darf ich außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern. Eigentlich müsstest DU als Schulleiter bestens darüber in Kenntniss gesetzt worden sein." „Natürlich. Wag es bloß nicht, meinen Erzieher zu spielen! Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt über die vielen unglücklichen Geschehnisse, mit denen ich nun Leben muss." Konterte die nordische Stimme, die nun noch lauter war als zuvor, da der Mann sich im sprechen wieder umgedreht hatte.

„Über welche Geschehnisse sprichst du, Igor?" schallte eine fremdartige Tonart echoartig über den Wald. Blitzartig spähten beide altersunterschiedlichen Köpfe in den klaren, blauen Himmel, in dem sie, zu Dracos Schrecken, die schmale Gestalt Lucius Malfoys erkennen konnten, die sich graziös auf dem Weg zu ihnen herab beförderte. Als er ebenso sanft gelandet war, führte er erst ein paar der wenigen, vereinzelten blonden Strähnen, die sich offenbar in seinem blassen Gesicht verirrt hatten, an ihre richtigen Plätze, bevor er langsam, mit abwertenden Blicken, voran schritt und in seiner festen Stimme, angewidert zu Karkaroff blickend, sagte „Darf ich dich fragen was du hier tust, mitten im Wald, mit meinem Sohn?"

„Lucius...! Lucius Altes Haus! Wie geht's, Wie geht's? I-Ich kann es kaum fassen dich endlich zu treffen-" doch der bärtige, ältere Mann konnte seinen Satz nicht weiter vervollständigen, denn die nackte Verachtung des anderen erschütterte ihn zutiefst - noch nicht einmal die freudige Begrüßung, die sich zunächst als beherzter Rückenklopfer äußern wollte, wurde erwidert, sondern strickt durch ein entrüstetes wegdrehen abgelehnt. „Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, Igor, wenn du mich nicht mit deinen ... Dreckpfoten berührst. Erläutere mir lieber, was der Grund für deinen jetzigen Aufenthalt ist. Hast du dir hier etwa ein neues Haus aus Stöcken gebaut?!" der Sarkasmus in Lucius Tonfall konnte war keineswegs zu ignorieren. Dracos Magen fuhr Achterbahn. Wie konnte sein Vater in dieser Frühe zu ihm gelangt sein?! Ein paar Fünkchen Hoffnung loderten in seiner Seele auf, denn auf ungewöhnliche weise hatte Lucius ihn noch keines Blickes gewürdigt, geschweige denn ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. Entweder lag es daran, dass es ihm heute einfach nicht zumute war, seinen armen Sohn zu foltern, oder die schlichte Anwesenheit seiner Frau besänftigte ihn. Doch die jahrelangen Erfahrungen ließen ihn an so einem Gottesgeschenk stark zweifeln, wodurch seine Bauchgegend wieder zu brodeln und sein zu Herz rasen begann. Der nervöse Junge spürte, dass es kein Entrinnen gäbe, denn sein widerwärtiger Vater würde bald ihm seine volle und ganze Aufmerksamkeit widmen... Jedoch beschäftigte sich dieser noch mit dem irritierten Mann, der vor sich hin brabbelte, als würde er ein Gebet auf sagen wollen „Was ist nur los mit dir? Wir waren doch so eine lange Zeit miteinander befr-" „Pah!" winkte der langhaarige, gepflegte Mann ab und zischte aufgeregt „Nimm dieses Wort ... wie hieß es noch gleich?! Freunde nie wieder in deinen verrotteten Mund. Allein mit deinem Anblick beleidigst du meine Augen."

Dies war Zuviel für Karkaroff, der sich inzwischen zu seiner vollen Größe aufgerichtet hatte (was mindestens 2 Meter in Anspruch nahm). Das ohnehin schon unschöne Gesicht verformte sich nun noch mehr zu einer hässlichen, aggressiven Fratze, die versuchte näher an die unbeeindruckte Miene Lucius zu rücken, um von dort aus wie ein Verrückter zu brüllen „Du kleine, verräterische Schlange! Behalt dein Gift für dich und lass mich aus dem Spiel! Ich habe dir kein Härchen gekrümmt! Ich dachte ich könnte dir vertrauen! Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, und wie, verdammt, hast du mich überhaupt entdeckt?!" Angewidert und mit verzerrten Mundwinkeln wich Lucius dem unangenehmen Atem des anderen aus und fächerte sich dabei leicht angesäuert frische Luft zu. „Wo hast du deine Zahnbürste gelassen, Igor?" hustete er, während beide seiner zierlichen Hände in kleine Täschchen verschwanden, die der edle, schwarze Poncho, den der Mann trug, aufwies. Lucius zerrte genervt an einem weißen, spitzenübersäten Taschentuch, das er sich schließlich vor die Nase hielt. Dem stummen, jüngeren Wesen, dass brav neben seinem Vater kauerte, stieg ebenfalls die gewohnte, frische Brise Lavendelöls in den Riecher.

„Du nennst mich also einen Verräter," begann der Mann zu flüstern, „Interessant, wirklich, ausgesprochen Interessant. Aber ... Wie wäre es, wenn du erst mal vor deiner eigenen Tür kehren würdest, bevor du deinen Müll an unnützen Stellen niederlässt? DU bist der Verräter, und du weist genau was ich damit meine." Die letzten Worte wurden mit einem scharfem zischen und mit einem durchbohrenden Adlerblick, dem Draco bereits schon begegnet war, deutlich unterstrichen. Entsetzt über diese Anklage, weiteten sich die kleinen Schweineaugen der Ziegenbärtigen Kreatur, die nun mit offenem Munde (wodurch Lucius's Tuch noch fester gegen die Nasenlöcher gepresst wurde) in dessen eiskalten Aura starrte und winselte „... Du... D-u weißt be-",

doch wieder konnte der Satz nicht zum Ende gebracht werden, da der andere ihn mit funkelnden, hasserfüllten Augen anschrie „Und ob ich bescheid weis! Igor, hältst du mich, Lucius Malfoy, wirklich für so einen schwachsinnigen Dumpkopf, wie du es bist?! Jeder unserer Leute ist sich darüber im klarem, dass du dir hast jahrelang deinen Wohlstand im Durmstrang sichern lassen, dich amüsiert und fett gefressen hast, und dabei auch noch die Unseren verraten hast!!!"

bei diesem Wutausbruch richtete sich der schwarz bekleidete, saubere Mann ebenfalls zu seiner vollen Körpergröße auf und zückte dabei seinen Zauberstab. Ohne bemerkt zu werden, kroch der Jugendliche immer weiter zurück, bis er schließlich von einer dichten, stacheligen Tanne bedeckt wurde um von dort aus unbemerkbar bei diesem Schauspiel zu zusehen. Auch er beschäftigte sich mit der Frage, wie sein Vater zu diesem Reiseziel gefunden hatte. Insgeheim war er auf Karkaroffs Seite, traute sich jedoch noch nicht, das Wort gegen seinen dominierenden Vater zu erheben. „Lucius! Überleg d-doch erstmal, was du t-tust! Ich hatte Angst, und es t-tut mi-ir furchtbar Leid-d", stotterte der riesige Mann in den zerschlissenen Kleidern aufgebracht und hantierte nervös mit seinen eigenen, schmutzigen Pranken. Lautes, schallendes Lachen erfüllte für eine unangenehm lange Zeit den gesamten Wald. „Ach, Igor... du bist wirklich bemitleidenswert" kicherte Lucius, verdächtig seinen Zauberstab umklammernd „Du hältst mich also ernsthaft für deinen Freund? Wie romantisch... Weißt du überhaupt was ein Freund ist?! Diese Konversation mit dir ist pure Zeitverschwendung ... " arrogant kehrte er dem sprachlosen, verwilderten Mann den Rücken zu. Sofort wäre er geradeaus in Richtung Tanne getappt, unter der sich Draco sinnloser weise verstecke, wenn der Ältere ihm nicht so ohrenbetäubend hinterher gebrüllt hätte. „Was muss ich denn noch tun, damit du mir hilfst, verdammt noch mal?! Soll ich dir die Füße küssen zu verlogener, alter Misthaufen?!" Blitzschnell drehte sich Lucius um und starrte ihn boshaft durch das kälteste Augenpaar, die Karkaroff je erblickt hatte, an. „DU warst es, der dem dunklen Lord die ewige Treue geschworen hat und zu einem Todesser geworden bist. DU allein bist der Verräter, du hast UNS alle verraten! Der einzige Grund, warum ich mich deiner Armseligkeit überhaupt widmete, war, dass du einer von uns wurdest. Wieso sollte ich dich nach so einer Schande beschützen wollen?! Niemand, aber auch niemand hört auf Todesser zu sein. Ich kann dir deine miese Tat nicht verzeihen – noch weniger unser Lord. Du bist dem Tode geweiht!!!!" schrie Lucius mit zornesferzerrten Gesicht, den arm hebend und leise murmelnd „Avada-" „NICHT!!" rief Draco plötzlich laut aus seinem Versteck heraus und rannte so schnell wie es seine langen Beine erlaubten, zu seinem rachsüchtigen Vater.

In Zwischenzeit verfolgte Karkaroff das gleiche Ziel – auch er war losgerannt um Lucius den Stab zu entnehmen, doch bevor er auch nur einen halben Meter weit gekommen war, hob der Feind bereits zum zweiten Mal an. „NEIN!!! TU'S NICHT!!!", bettelte Draco, der jetzt wie ein jammernder Hund neben seinem langhaarigen Vater stand und an dessen Ärmel rüttelte. Auf eine niederträchtige weise erwies sich die Belohnung für Draco's Mühen durch eine heftige Beleidigung und einen ebenfalls sehr harten Tritt in die empfindlichen Weichteile. Einer zerdrückten Ameise gleich, keuchte das Kind unter Tränen wieder zu seinem Versteck unter der großen, beschützenden Tanne. Endlich konnte der Mann, der seinen mächtigen Auftritt genoss, fortfahren. „Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er dich nicht mag ..." murmelte Karkaroff, der nun gefährlich nahe an den anderen heran gestoßen war.

Mit einem einzelnen, kräftigen Hieb hätte es Karkaroff ohne weitere Probleme locker geschafft, Lucius aus der Bahn zu schleudern, doch bevor er sich auch nur einen Moment lang hätte dazu wagen können, war Lucius, immer noch den Zauberstab direkt auf Karkaroffs Visage gerichtet, bereits ein paar respektvolle Schritte zurück gewichen. „Sag deinem Leben Ade, Igor!" höhnte die feste, geschmacklose Stimme des blonden Mannes, dessen strichartige Lippen sich wieder zu einem ungnädigen Kräuseln verformten. Der zum Tode verurteilte, alte Mann geriet in Panik. Sich wie ein Scheinleuchter umherblickend, stand er auf seinem Platz und überlegte sich mit rasenden Gedanken einen Fluchtplan. Ohne Waffen oder einen Besen schien eine Flucht unmöglich ... Er rührte sich keinen Zentimeter und fing schon fast wie ein kleines Kind an zu heulen, denn er wollte auf keinen Fall sein stolzes Leben verlieren. In seiner Verzweiflung steuerte Karkaroff, gedankenverloren wie er war, auf Dracos herumliegenden Nimbus, der an einer weiter entfernten Tanne lehnte, zu. Mit jeder einzelnen, verstrichenen Sekunde, in der sich sein Körper mühselig fortbewegte, wurde ihm jedoch schnell bewusst, dass er nicht die geringste Chance hatte – es war vollkommen sinnlos.

Vor Angst und Schmerz zitternd, verkrümmte sich Draco wie ein Igel, starrte wie versteinert in das verheulte, dennoch schmutzige Gesicht des gequälten Mannes und empfand zum ersten Mal in seinem ganzen verhassten Leben, dass Gefühl des Mitleids. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wie unendlich oft er durch die Hölle gereist war, verteilte sich sein angestauter Wutknäuel wie Blut durch seinen gesamten Körper.

Als die ersten riesigen, gehetzten Fußabdrücke in den schlammigen Waldboden eingraviert wurden, sprach Lucius mit voller Inbrunst den Tod bringenden Fluch aus. „AVADA KEDAVRA!!" Nun war der endgültige Schlussstrich gezogen. Ein giftgrüner Lichtstrahl schoss durch den edlen Zauberstab des Mannes und in Sekundenschnelle fiel der leblose, tierartige Körper mit geweiteten Augen in den Schlamm um sich wieder für alle Ewigkeit mit der Mutter Erde zu vereinen. Wie ein nervöses Pferd, schabte Draco angespannt seine beiden Hände an dem trockenen, rauen Boden entlang. Nach dieser Gräueltat lies Lucius lässig seinen Arm sinken, drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um und grinste ihn eiskalt an „Nun ... wärest du so nett und würdest aus deinem lächerlichen Versteck herauskommen?" „W-was hast du v-vor?!" wimmerte die kratzige Stimme des Junges, der sich behutsam ein paar Äste, die seine verstörten Blicke belästigten, fort strich. „Komm sofort hierher und du wirst sehen, was mit dir geschehen wird!" brüllte jetzt der andere in einem Befehlston, der seinen Sohn blitzartig hochschrecken und zu sich tappen lies. Sobald dieser in Reichweite war, zerrte die seidenglatte Hand des älteren grob am Kragen des blonden und somit standen sich beide, bis auf wenige Zentimeter, Auge in Auge gegenüber. Plötzlich, mit einem lauten, unerwarteten Klatscher hatte Draco sich eine schmerzende Ohrfeige des Vaters zu getan, worauf dessen Lippen sich arrogant zu kräuseln begannen hatten. Während Lucius seinen von Schmerz erröteten Sohn zu Karkaroffs Leiche schleppte, murmelte er wieder in völliger Gleichgültigkeit „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich zu etwas auffordere, dann tust du es gefälligst, und zwar Augenblicklich!" „Ja ..." antwortete Draco in einem so gedämpften Ton, dass ihn sein Vater ein zweites Mal daran erinnern musste, wie er sich in seiner Anwesenheit zu Benehmen hatte. Nun ließ der langhaarige Mann angewidert seine zierliche Hand auf den überschwellenden Wanst des Toten fallen, seinen Sohn noch immer fest am Ellebogen gepackt und ein paar unverständliche Worte vor sich hin murmelnd. Offenbar war sein Vater erpicht darauf, zu disapparieren, denn Draco fühlte sich am Ende des Gemurmels als würde er durch einen engen Gartenschlauch gepresst werden. Kurz bevor er zu ersticken drohte, schnappte er gierig nach Luft. „Mr. Malfoy Senior und Junior! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?" sagte eine tiefe, fremde Stimme, die freudig näher zu Vater und Sohn kam. „Tag, Mr. Trangel" erwiderte Lucius gleichgültig und setzte wieder sein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf, als der andere Mann mit Entsetzten Karkaroffs Leblosen Körper erblickte. Erst jetzt konnte das blonde Wesen den Fremden als einen Todesser identifizieren, der seinem kühlen Vater nicht besonders ans Herz gewachsen war, denn Mr. Trangel war ein Neuling der Sekte und ein blutiger Anfänger noch dazu. Daher musste er die einfachsten und sinnlosesten Aufgaben erledigen, womit er sich durchaus häufig zu überfordert fühlte, und somit dem Rest der Gemeinschaft des Öfteren große Sorgen bereitete. Lucius erzählte seinen Sohn immer wieder, wie sehr er sich doch darüber freuen würde, endlich diesen Störfaktor beseitigen zu dürfen ... „ Wärst du so nett und würdest diesen Abfall dem Lord überreichen? Ich habe es recht eilig ... " Bei den letzteren Worten schielte der Vater grinsend und mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu seinem blinzelnden Sohn hinüber, worauf dessen Magen sich wie wild zu drehen begann. In diesem Moment wünschte sich der Junge von ganzem Herzen mit Karkaroffs Rolle tauschen zu können. „Aber natürlich", stotterte Mr. Tangel auf eine dermaßen dümmliche Art und Weise, die den Jungen durchaus dazu befähigte, seines Vaters Meinung teilen zu können. „Nun, denn. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch viel Vergnügen." Murmelte Lucius in einem spöttischen Tonfall, seinen bibbernden Sohn bereits wieder am Arm gepackt, sowie auch den gezückten Zauberstab.

„Man sieht sich!". Dies waren die letzten Worte die Draco noch bewusst wahrnahm, bevor er an Hyperventilisation bei der nächstfolgenden Disapparation zu ersticken drohte. Nach dieser Höllenfahrt taumelte der leidende Bursche hustend und keuchend an einer tiefgrünen Tanne vorbei, lehnte sich an einen vermoderten alten Baumstamm, sank hilflos auf den Boden und versuchte verzweifelt seine gierig nach Luft schnappende Lunge zu befriedigen. Noch bevor er auch nur ein Wörtchen hätte sagen, geschweige denn sich aufraffen können, stand sein Vater bereits wie eine unausweichliche Mauer vor ihm und begann wie ein Berserker mit seinem Gehstock auf ihn einzudreschen.

„Du nutzloser Bengel! Bescherst mir nichts außer Problematik und Anstrengung! Wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?! Bist du noch ganz bei Trost, einfach ohne mein Einverständnis fortzufliegen?" schrie er, während sein Sohn in Tränen ausbrach und schrie wie am Spieß. „ANTWORTE DU MISSBRUT!" Das sonst so hübsche Gesicht Lucius Malfoys hatte sich nun zu einer dämonischen Fratze verwandelt: all seine kleinen Fältchen wurden nun durch tiefe, scharfe Ritze ersetzt, seine kalten Adleraugen leuchteten hasserfüllter denn je und die normalerweise so zahmen, langen Haare wehten nun ungebändigt umher und peitschten das schmerzende Gesicht des weinenden Jungen. Doch anstatt zu gehorchen blieb die wimmernde Kreatur stumm und mied trotzig den bohrenden Blick des Anderen.

„Nun gut. Wenn du nicht reden willst, muss ich dich wohl leider ... dazu zwingen.", höhnte der Ältere, worauf der Jüngere sich wagte, schüchtern aufzublicken.

Dracos Magen entschied sich nun doch dafür das ständige Drehen um die eigene Achse zu unterlassen, jedoch schienen stattdessen seine gesamten Innereien in einer feurigen, wütenden Hitze zu verkohlen. Die Tränen, die aus seinen feuchten Augenhöhlen quollen, krochen still über seine geröteten Wangen und er wünschte sich, wie so oft, den erlösenden Tod. Aber dazu sollte es nicht kommen...

Eiskalt wie sein Vater nun mal war, griff dieser mit beträchtlicher

Gewalt an das Kinn des Knaben und riss es in die Höhe um genauer in die geschockt dreinblickende Miene zu starren. Große, geweidete,

mattblaue Kulleraugen blickten versteinert in die selbstgefällige

Visage des anderen. Beinahe hätte sich der ungeduldige Mann, wie so häufig, nicht mehr beherrschen können, da ihn das erotische Antlitz seines eigenen Fleisch und Blutes dermaßen erregte, dass er den Verstand eines normalen Vaters, den er wohl ohnehin nicht besaß, vollkommen verlor. Doch nach wenigen Minuten (die Draco wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen) wendete Lucius den Blick und öffnete behutsam eine bislang verschlossen gebliebene Tasche, welche sich in seinem tiefschwarzen Poncho befand. Was sich darin verbarg, war dem zitternden Jungen eigentlich unklar, jedoch hatte er eine absolut negative Vermutung.

„Dreh dich um!"

Als folgende Worte in der üblichen, tiefen Tonlage des Erwachsenen in das Ohr des Jugendlichen drangen, verspürte dieser den puren Angstschweiß am ganzen Körper hinunterlaufen. Brav, wie ein dressiertes Hündchen, drehte er sich zur Tanne um und betete, dass die Zeit schneller verstreichen möge wie normalerweise.

Grob wurde ihm sein verschwitztes Hemd weggerissen und die frühe und noch kalte Morgenluft streifte somit wohltuend über den vollkommen Überhitzten Jungenkörper.

Selbst mit fest geschlossenen Augen konnte sich Draco dennoch das Bild ausmalen, dass sein alter Herr jetzt abgab. Er sah die Peitsche in der linken Hand, welche jeden Moment auf den ohnehin schon vernarbten Rücken eindreschen würde. Kurz nach dieser Vorstellung fing die Tortur auch schon an sich zu verwirklichen. Stöhnend presste er seine Hände an den Baum - der erste Hieb war vollzogen. Es folgten ein zweiter, ein dritter und es wurden mehr. Sofort begann sein Rücken wie

verrückt zu brennen, das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Schweiß und lief langsam den Rücken hinab. Die Schreie, die er bei jedem Schlag unter Qualen ausstieß, hallten durch den gesamten Wald, doch niemand außer ein paar Waldbewohner würden ihn hören – er war völlig alleine, hilflos mitten im Wald. Und schon lockerten sich seine verkrampften Fäuste. Nun verlor der Gepeinigte schließlich doch das Bewusstsein und fiel in eine tiefe Art Schlaf, aus der er nie wieder aufzuwachen verhoffte.


	4. Suspicious Secrets

Mit einem herzhaften Gähnen erwachte Draco in seinem weichen,

gemütlichen Bett und schloss noch einmal für einen kurzen Moment die

Augenlieder in der Hoffnung noch einmal in den wunderbaren Schlaf zu

fallen, in dem er sich eben noch sicher befunden hatte. Dies wäre auch

durchaus möglich gewesen, hätten diverse Gelenke und Körperteile, bei

einem Versuch den Körper um 180 Grad zu drehen, nicht mit solch

stechenden und brennenden Schmerzen überreagiert.

Mühsam und schlaftrunken versuchte der streng riechende Junge sich

aufzurichten, jedoch machte sich dadurch ein bisher noch unentdecktes Leiden bemerkbar: Sein gesamter Hinterleib sprühte vor Pein. Es war ein

brennender und zugleich stechender Schmerz, der von seinem Schaft

ausging - dieses Gefühl war dermaßen abnorm, dass man es nur schwer

beschreiben konnte. Der Schädel des Jungen dröhnte so immens,

dass es schier unmöglich war auch nur einen Gedanken zu Ende zu spinnen.

Wieso lag er splitternackt in seinem Bett? Er hätte alles darauf verwetten

können, dass er vorhin noch ein paar Runden geflogen war, um sich

abzureagieren... Doch weitere, stichpunktartige Erinnerungen ließ sein überlastetes Gehirn nicht zu, wodurch der Jugendliche schließlich begann körperlich nach der Quelle des anderen Schmerzes zu suchen, dessen Ursprung sich diesmal nicht im Unterleib befand.

Beinahe zärtlich tastete das blonde Geschöpf seinen gesamten Torso ab.

Als er schließlich mit den Fingerkuppen quer über den Rücken fuhr,

zuckte er plötzlich zusammen – dies fühlte sich an als würden sämtliche

Nackenhaarchen Feuer fangen. Sofort verließen die Finger diese

gefährliche Zone und fanden unter den geweideten Augen Dracos erneuten

Unterschlupf. An ihnen klebte frisches Blut. Geschockt ließ der Junge

seine Hände sinken. Das Blut spielte als Grund seines Entsetzens eine weniger große Rolle, denn er hatte es schon mehrmals zu Gesicht bekommen.

Bedeutend dramatischer war es, was diese Flüssigkeit in der

erbärmlichen Kreatur auslöste - sein komplettes Memoir an die letzte

Nacht begann sich wie eine Sinkflut tief in seinen Seelenkern

einzuschleichen. Sofort, als die erste Erinnerung zurückkam, welche

Draco mit abnormen Bildern überschüttete, begangen seine Innereien sich mit glühender Hitze um die eigene Achse zu drehen.

Er verzog angewidert die Mundwinkel, begann kontinuierlich auf seinen

beschmutzten Körper zu starren und ohne es zu bemerken, vergoss er

bereits bittere Tränen. Es war eine schreckliche Tortur gewesen, seinen eigenen Vater sehen zu müssen, der sich über sein eigenes Kind beugte, sich an ihm Vergriff und dabei auch noch großen Genuss dabei empfand.

Draco hatte es genau vor Augen, dieses widerliche Bild, auf dem er beinahe

bewusstlos auf dem Waldboden lag, und sein stöhnender alter Herr über

ihm - stoßend. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde der Junge von einer abnormen

Übelkeit gepackt und beugte sich daher auch schnell über die nächste

Bettkante, um nicht seinen Schlafplatz zu besudeln. Draco würgte, doch

sein ausgetrockneter Mund brachte nichts hinaus.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Emotionen laut hinaus geschrieen - das hätte

ihm zumindest teilweise eine Befreiung von seinen unbändigen

Aggressionen ermöglicht und er müsste sich selbst nicht noch mehr

Qualen zufügen, indem er seine Gefühle weiterhin für sich behielt. Der

verzweifelte Junge würde

sich später, ob er es wollte oder nicht, und er war sich dessen

ziemlich sicher, ins Fleisch schneiden müssen. Eine andere Art seinen

eigenen Gefühle freien Lauf zu lassen kannte er nicht und würde er

höchstwahrscheinlich auch nie kennen lernen.

Noch immer in Rage lehnte sich der ausgemergelte Bursche zurück in

seine Kissen und biss sich voller Hass selbst auf die Lippen. Und noch

immer rannen Tränen hilflos seine Wangen hinunter. In diesem Moment

hätte er wirklich alles dafür gegeben, ein Stückchen des Todes genießen

zu dürfen. Schon oft, sehr oft, war Draco sexuell misshandelt worden,

doch jedes einzelne Mal endete es in derselben Misere. Mit einem

leblosen, leeren Blick starrte die innerlich wie äußerlich trauernde

Kreatur auf die scheinbar weit

entfernt gebauten Fenster, die das matte, rosa gefärbte Licht der

untergehen Sonne hindurchgleiten ließen. Normalerweise wäre Draco zu

dieser frühen Stunde längst zu Bett gegangen, was man ihm aber

überhaupt nicht ansah, denn welcher Jugendliche wäre schon auf diese

lächerliche Idee gekommen, bei dieser merkwürdigen Uhrzeit Schutz im

Bette zu suchen?

Aber für den blonden, außergewöhnlichen Jungen schien es mittlerweile

alltäglich und keinesfalls unnormal, denn je eher er die erlösende Ruhe

im Schlaf fand, desto eher wurde er von den lästigen Gedanken an sein

erbärmliches Leben befreit. Doch heute war es vollkommen anders. Die

Müdigkeit in seiner schmerzenden Seele war komplett gewichen und ließ

ihn alles andere als schläfrig werden. Stattdessen hatten zermürbende

Gefühle, wie Demütigung, Hass, Wut und Enttäuschung, längst Oberhand

gewonnen, ließen ihm keine Ruhe und verursachten noch zusätzliche

Magenschmerzen.

Stöhnend und steif wand er sich, so wie er es immer tat wenn er

zutiefst deprimiert war, an das nächste Fenster und blickte vollkommen

ermüdet hinaus. Er erspähte eine mächtige, kahle Wiese, die sich vor dem

Malfoy Manor erstreckte bis hin zu einem dichten Tannenwald, der in

einem tiefen grünen Ton bis zu einer beängstigenden Schwärze

eingebettet lag und ihn heimlich zu beobachten schien.

Der jetzige Anblick hätte seinen Vater, Lucius Malfoy, der sich immer

wieder aufs neuste diesen Bildes erfreute, sehr beglückt, denn dieser

Mann liebte dieses Farbenspiel zwischen grün und schwarz, welches auch

seine Modewahl immens beeinflusste. Dem Sohn, der unter dem mächtigen

Einfluss dieser Person litt, war es jedenfalls keineswegs gewährt einen

eigenen Stil zu besitzen, denn es sollte in der gehobenen

Öffentlichkeit niemals so aussehen, als ob niedere, unedle Kleidung das

Interesse des Jungen Malfoys weckte. Es wäre eine riesige Schande,

hätte Draco im Gegensatz zu seinem Vater pastellfarbene Kleidung oder

auch nur einen einfachen Pullover besessen.

Nur erlesenes, bestes Garn durfte in der Familie Malfoy getragen werden

- diese Tradition galt selbstverständlich auch für Narzissa Malfoy.

Draco hingegen fand diese eintönige Farbwahl bedrückend, beinahe

einengend. Einerseits umgab das zumeist schwarze Kleidungsstück ihn mit

einer Art Schutz, einer Mauer gleich, die ihm von den anderen Menschen

abgrenzte und ihm etwas Ruhe, Stolz und Selbstbewusstsein schenkte. Und

doch belud es ihn mit der schweren Last der Einsamkeit, der Monotonie

und der ewigen Separation. Traurig starrte er weiter in die Ferne.

Ihm war überhaupt nicht danach über das Thema Mode auch nur einen

lästigen Gedanken zu verschwenden. Wie lange würde sein Leben noch

andauern?

Draußen zogen dicke, schwarze Wolken auf und es begann zu gewittern,

doch er nahm dieses für ihn wunderbare Wetter kaum noch wahr.

Stattdessen sah er zögernd auf sein dreckiges Bett hinab.

Sollte er sich schnell selbst eine schöne Belohnung geben, inmitten

eines schönen, heißen Bades?! Sein Freund unter seinem Kopfkissen war

schließlich immer für ihn da. Zu jeder Zeit, an fast jedem Ort, einfach

immer. Gemächlich schritt die blonde, erbärmliche Kreatur voran, den

Blick stur auf das Kopfkissen gerichtet. Anstelle eines schönen Bades

beschloss der Jugendliche, sich schon jetzt zu belohnen, denn der Druck war zu groß und die Geduld zu klein. Genüsslich hob er sein kleines

‚Spielzeug', die treue Rasierklinge auf und setzte an. Ein Schnitt,

zwei Schnitte... und es wurden immer mehr.

Draco war in einem anderen Zustand und bemerkte nicht wie sein Körper

vor Pein schrie. Er fühlte seinen Körper nicht mehr. Er war allein, und

niemand hielt ihn davon ab diese befriedigende Befreiung zu genießen,

die sich zusammen mit seinem Blut langsam von ihm löste...

Glücklich betrachtete er das viele Blut, welches friedlich seinen Arm

entlang tropfte und er musste innerlich lächeln. In diesem Moment

fühlte er sich richtig gut, glücklich, befreit, als wäre er einem Engel

begegnet. Seufzend schloss er die Augen, legte seinen Freund wieder an

seinen Platz, wo er hingehörte und genoss noch die letzten Sekunden

dieser gefälschten, wunderbaren Emotionen bevor er wieder in die

bittere Realität zurückkehrte, in der seine jetzigen Gefühle komplett

ausgelöscht werden würden.

Noch immer im Dämmerzustand verweilend, abgetaucht in der eigenen,

friedlichen Welt lag das blonde Geschöpf auf seinem nun blutrot

gefärbten Bett. Die rote Flüssigkeit lief noch immer gemächlich seine

schlanken Arm hinunter und tropfte auf den weißen Bettbezug - er genoss

diesen Ablauf in vollen Zügen. Es waren bestimmt an die 20 Schnitte,

die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, und alle befanden sich an einem

einzigen Arm. Doch es lag überhaupt nicht in seiner Absicht, seine

Schnittwunden zu zählen. Das einzige was ihn im Moment interessierte

war die Menge an Blut, welche ihn mit einem tiefen Frieden und endloser

Ruhe beglückte. Jedoch sollte dieses Glück nicht von einer langen Dauer

sein. Nach fünfundzwanzig Minuten vollkommener Stille und Erholung

begannen sich wieder belästigende Gedanken wild in seinem Gehirn zu

verbreiten.

Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Knarren. Dieses Geräusch entstand immer,

wenn es jemand wagte die endlos lange Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hinauf zu

schreiten. Erschrocken setzte sich der Jugendliche reflexartig

auf, wodurch der Blut überströmte Arm den nackten, käsigen Bauch des

Jungen berührte und ihn somit beinahe gleichmäßig farbig einrieb.

Splitternackt eilte der dürre Bursche, ohne zu vergessen die blutigen

Stellen mit seiner dicken dunkelblauen Federdecke zu bedecken, durch

eine alte Tür neben den Mahagoni Schrank in das Nebenzimmer, welches

ihm als eine Art ‚Klosett mit Bad' diente. Wenigstens den Luxus eines

eigenen Badezimmers durfte er hier in seinem Zuhause genießen.

Sofort verschloss er den Durchgang und wusch sich bedauernd das

mittlerweile klebrige Blut ab. Hoffend, dass es sich bloß um einen

dummen, penetranten Hauselfen handelte, stand er zitternd mit

gespitzten Ohren in der nächst besten Ecke.

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Draco, mein Schatz? " fragte eine hohe Frauenstimme – seine Mutter.

Seufzend griff Draco zu seinem baumwollenen Bademantel und kam aus dem Bad hinaus.

„Ja, Mutter, was ist denn?" antworte er mit aufgesetzt heiterer Miene

und starrte sie erwartungsvoll an. Narzissa war in voller Montur

bekleidet, als wäre sie zur Abreise bereit.

„Du, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, mein Sohn, aber ich muss schon wieder

weg. Ich habe einfach zuviel zu erledigen. Und es wird diesmal

höchstwahrscheinlich so lange dauern, dass du zur Zeit meiner Rückkehr

wieder in Hogwarts sein wirst. Du wirst die Woche schon noch überleben." Der letzte Satz besaß für Draco einen sehr süffisanten Unterton und er

wurde nervös. Als die Frau das irritierte Gesicht ihres geliebten

Sohnes sah, ging sie auf die dort steif stehende Gestalt zu und drückte

ihn feste an sich. Sie gab ihm einen dicken Kuss auf die Stirn und

wandte sich wieder dem Gehen zu.

„Und vergiss bloß nicht deine Schulsachen zu kaufen! "

Matt lächelnd sah Draco ihr hinterher.

„Machs gut ... " murmelte er und schon war sie verschwunden.

Kurz bevor er sich wieder zum Bad drehen wollte, kam seine überaus

fürsorgliche Mutter noch einmal kurz in sein Zimmer geschlichen,

richtete ihm aus, dass sein Vater nach ihm verlangte und verschwand

diesmal endgültig.

Totenblass stand er da, die Augen geweitet.

Er wusste genau, was ihn nun erwartete, denn diese bittere Nachricht

ließ ihn sofort wissen, dass sein elender Vater für heute noch nicht

genug sexuelle Lust empfunden hatte. Doch in seinem jetzigen Zustand,

ungewaschen und noch immer an manchen Stellen blutig, konnte er seinen

gierigen Vater unmöglich unter die Augen treten. Würde er dies wagen,

erwartete ihn womöglich eine noch bittere Strafe als eine bloße

Vergewaltigung, denn Lucius liebte es, seinen Sohn mit seinen

Körpersäften zu beschmutzen. Würde er es auch noch zusätzlich wagen,

nicht zu erscheinen und sich somit vor ihm versteckt zu halten, wäre

seine Strafe vermutlich doppelt zu groß. Also beschloss er hastig sich

komplett von Kopf bis Fuß zu reinigen und danach dem Sklaventreiber von

Vater einen ‚Besuch' abzustatten, denn er wollte diese Demütigung, die

ihn schon mit offenen Händen erwartete, so schnell wie nur möglich

hinter sich bringen.

Nachdem sein Körper gesäubert war und er sich seinen Bademantel wieder

übergezogen hatte, schlurfte er mit ausdrucksloser Miene in Richtung

des Zimmers seines Vaters. Es herrschte wie sonst auch vollkommene

Dunkelheit, nur ein paar wenige Lichter, nämlich die von vereinzelten

Kerzen, erhellten den bedrohlichen Gang. Draco versuchte die Gedanken

an den Körper seines nackten, erregten Vater zu verwerfen, doch sie

ließen ihm keine Ruhe. Beinahe würgend erreichte er das Zimmer und

klopfte.

Doch Keiner machte ihm auf.

„Suchst du mich? "

Die eiskalte Stimme seines Vaters ließ den entsetzten Jungen erschaudern, zusätzlich drehte der ohnehin schon schmerzende Magen sich um sich selbst und eine panische Angst ließ seinen Blutdruck steigen und gewann beinahe über seine Seele die Oberhand.

Draco wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Blick zu riskieren um in die mit

wachsender Begierde gefüllten Adleraugen des langhaarigen Mannes, der

ausschließlich mit einer ledernen Unterhose bekleidet war, in

Blickkontakt zu treten. Also kniff er die Augenlieder zusammen und

hoffte, dass es bald ein Ende nahm. Doch er war sich dessen vollkommen

bewusst, dass dies erst der Anfang einer langen Nacht war ...

Der erwachsene, blonde Mann, der sich als Vater schimpfte, schritt auf

den kleineren, eingeschüchterten Sohn zu und packte ihn mitleidslos am

Kinn, um seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren zu legen. Ein gieriges Zungenspiel väterlicherseits wurde entfacht.

Am liebsten hätte sich Draco in dieser auswegslosen Situation erbrochen, seinen notgeilen Vater in die Nüsse getreten und sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Doch all diese Szenarien waren schon endlos realisiert worden und hinderten ihn somit, diese reizvollen Gedanken in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Sieh mich gefälligst an wenn ich mit dir rede ... " flüsterte der Mann

in das Ohr des Kindes während er unbewusst seinen einzigartigen

Lavendelduft verbreitete. Schließlich packte Lucius beide Arme der

zitternden Person und drückte sie zusammen mit dem Rest des anderen

Körpers gewaltsam an die harte, kalte Wand, drückte ihm ebenfalls

seine gewaltige Erektion in den Schritt und seufzte als er die

schlaffen Weichteile des Jugendlichen spürte.

„Wieso machst du mich nur so verrückt? " fragte der Ältere und starrte

in die traurig schimmernden, unschuldigen Augen des blonden Wesens,

welches gerade schwach und wehrlos von ihm misshandelt wurde.

„Soll ich dich mir gleich hier vornehmen, oder sollte ich noch ein wenig

mit dir spielen?"

Während dem Jungen diese rhetorische Frage gestellt

wurde, spürte dieser eine ältere Hand, die zwischen seine Beine griff

und gleichzeitig eine alte Zunge, welche seinen mild riechenden Hals zu

verwöhnen versuchte. Aber statt Verwöhnung fühlte er pure Abscheu.

Wieso war ausgerechnet er einem so widerlichen, alten Herrn in die Wiege

gelegt worden?! Das Schicksal schien es nicht gut mit ihm zu meinen...

„Glaube mir, ich weis sehr wohl wie sehr du mich verabscheust ..." fuhr

Lucius in einem flüsternden Ton fort, während er seinem Sohn beinahe

penetrant in die matt schimmernden, blauen Augen starrte. Der Junge

schwieg, denn jeglicher Kommentar, welchen er jetzt bereit gehabt

hätte, hätte seinem Vater garantiert nicht gefallen. Dennoch wurde sein

Wutknoten aktiv; es brodelte in ihm, wie in einem Heizkessel.

Es blieb ihm aber eh keine Zeit zum Antworten, da sein Herr seine schmalen

Lippen bereits auseinander bewegte und leise flüsterte

„ ... und es gibt so verdammt wenig, was du über mich, deinen Erzeuger,

weist, sowie über deinen eigenen Familienstammbaum ... Aber du

solltest dir mit Einem im Klaren sein: So sehr, wie du mich verabscheust,

hasse ich dich um das Dreifache. Du warst ein verdammter Unfall. Du

bist schuld daran, dass mein Leben nun so trist und eintönig ist!"

Bei den letzten Worten wurde Lucius erneut von einem Begierdeanfall

gepackt, was zu Dracos Ekel in einem innigen Kuss endete.

„UND WARUM TUST DU MIR DAS AN?!" schrie Draco plötzlich mit Tränen

in den Augen; er versuchte sich aus der Umarmung seines schockierten

Vaters zu lösen - erfolglos.

Lucius hatte weder jemals über seine Gemütszustände gesprochen, noch

sonst ein Gespräch mit seinem Sohn geführt, das nicht die Schule oder

eine Drohung bezüglich der langen Nächte betraf.

Es war relativ simpel, dass sich seine Gefühle für Draco nur als purer

Hass beschreiben ließen. Dennoch verstand der Jugendliche die Worte des

Erwachsenen nicht. Wenn der Mann ihn wirklich hasste, warum bediente er

sich dann an seinem Körper, wie an einem Stück Torte?! Und was hatte

sein Stammbaum mit diesen Schandtaten zu tun? Draco verstand nun

wirklich überhaupt nichts mehr ...

Dracos bisher unterdrückte Gefühle tauchten nun regelrecht an die

Oberfläche - am Liebsten wäre er zu Boden gesunken und hätte nur noch

geweint, er hielt den ständigen Druck nicht mehr aus, doch vor diesem

Monster von Vater wollte er keine Schwäche zeigen.

„WIESO TUST DU DAS, WENN DU MICH DOCH SO SEHR HASST? DANN TÖTE MICH DOCH!!!"

Mit diesem Satz war Dracos Schicksal besiegelt. Lucius holte

weit aus und dreschte seinen Sohn ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung zu

Boden, starrte den ohnmächtigen Körper ein paar wenige Sekunden reglos

an und trug ihn schließlich wie einen Sack über der Schulter einen

weiteren Gang entlang - bis hin zu einer kleinen, verwittert aussehenden

Tür.

Dort hielt er inne, murmelte etwas Unverständliches, worauf sich die

alte Tür lautlos öffnete und sich ein kleiner, runder Raum erblicken

ließ. Dort war einst Narzissas Zimmer gewesen, in dem sie sich

künstlerisch betätigt hatte, doch da sie diesem Hobby seit etlichen Jahren

nicht mehr nachging, diente es nun als Abstellkammer und etwas

Anderem...

Lucius flüsterte erneut etwas Unverständliches und eine kleine Falltür

wurde auf dem verstaubten Boden gut sichtbar. Da sie bereits geöffnet

war, kletterte Lucius - seinen Sohn noch immer über der Schulte - in

deren Dunkelheit mittels der kurzen Treppe hinab und stöhnte vor

Anstrengung.

Endlich unten angekommen führte ein langer, dunkler Gang zu einem

Raum, dessen Inneres keineswegs verwahrlost oder heruntergekommen

dekoriert wirkte wie der Raum zuvor - ganz im Gegenteil: Er war bestens

ausgestattet mit Dingen, die Dracos Seele sehr laut aufschreien ließen.

Dieser Raum erwartete ihn immer, wenn ihm die schlimmsten

Misshandlungen drohten. Heute war einer dieser Tage, in denen er in

seines Vaters Augen bereit war eine dieser Strafe zu empfangen. Schließlich

war er heute Morgen von zu Hause weggeflogen und äußerst ungehorsam

gewesen.

Lucius blickte sich kurz um und legte danach seinen Sohn beinahe

behutsam auf den kalten, steinernen Boden, während er sich selbst

gemächlich auf eine weiche, aber dennoch kalte Ledercouch setzte. Das

Antlitz seines nackten Sohnes erregte ihn und er musste sich

beherrschen, um nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen. Der Schreckliches ahnende Draco stöhnte angestrengt und blinzelte mit den Augen. Als er die

Konturen des vor ihm sitzenden Mannes sah, versuchte er sich wieder

schlafend zu stellen, doch es war bereits zu spät, denn die Adleraugen

der anderen Person hatten seine trägen Bewegungen längst registriert.

„Nun ... Was gedenkst du, was ich jetzt mit dir vorhabe, mein lieber

Sohn?" flüsterte Lucius zu der erbärmlichen Kreatur hinab, bekam aber

keine Antwort. Wütend trat er Draco in die Weichteile und sofort

wurde der Raum von schrillen Schreien erfüllt. „Du Bastard!!!"

Bittere

Resignation überwucherte das Herz des Jungen; ihm war fortan alles

egal, selbst seine eigenen Worte ängstigten ihn nicht vor dem, was ihm

jetzt erwartete, vielleicht würde er diese Nacht gar nicht überleben...

„Du willst es nicht anders, mein Lieber... " murmelte der Mann.

Große, erhitzte Hände packten Draco hart an seinen Armen, welche ihn

daran erinnern ließen, in welchem Raum er sich befand.

Er wollte schreien, doch er wusste wie nutzlos es war. Somit ließ er

sich von seinem Vater beide Arme an einer dicken Kette, die bis

zu Lucius Händen führte und an kleinen im Boden verankerten Häkchen

festgehakt werden konnte, anketten.

Diese Maßnahme traf der Vater um den Sohn besser unter Kontrolle zu

haben. Das Gegengewicht des erwachsenen Mannes hatte den Jugendlichen

niedergedrückt und schon lag er zitternd auf dem Rücken. Deutlich

konnte er spüren, wie sich das pochende Glied des Älteren immer enger an

seine Weichteile schmiegte und die fremde Zunge gierig den Geschmack

seiner Brustwarzen kostete. Dracos Haut war blass, schön und weich, wie

die Haut eines Babys - diese Art von Brüsten genoss Lucius mehr, als die

alten, mittlerweile schrumpeligen Brüste Narzissas.

Innerhalb wenigen Minuten konnte der junge Mann bereits den ersten

stechenden Schmerz in seinem Unterleib wahrnehmen. Jetzt war sein Vater

in ihn eingedrungen. Stöhnend vor Pein lag der Junge unter seinem

stöhnenden Herren, der ihn ohne jede Rücksicht missbrauchte.

Das Glied des älteren genoss die harten Stöße in den überaus trockenen

After, während dieser nur wund gerieben wurde und qualvoll darunter

litt. Ohne dass es Draco bemerkte liefen ihm Tränen aus Wut, Hass und

Schmerz die glühenden Wangen hinunter. Er verfluchte seinen Vater für

das, was er ihm antat, er würde ihn sogar elendig liquidieren wollen,

wenn er auch nur die geringste Chance dazu gehabt hätte.

Doch als kleiner, hilfloser, unerfahrener Junge würde er höchst

wahrscheinlich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, diesen verhassten, aber

dennoch hochrangigen, Mann den Gar ausmachen zu können.

Lucius hatte inzwischen beide Ketten, welche die beiden schwachen Arme des Sohnes fest umschlangen, an zwei der am Boden herausragenden Haken befestigt.

So hatte er die vollkommene Gewissheit, dass die armselige

Kreatur beim Sex nichts gegen ihn Ausrichten konnte. Die Beine konnten

nun locker beiseite geschoben werden und es gab keine Probleme in den engen Schaft einzudringen.

Als die ältere Person endlich den Höhepunkt erreichte, schwappte mit

dem erschlafften Schwellkörper noch zusätzlich eine Ekel erregende

Flüssigkeit aus dem erschöpften After. Beinahe ohnmächtig schnappte

Draco nach Luft.

„Das ist erst der Anfang einer langen Nacht, mein Sohn." Flüsterte eine

uralt klingende, keuchende Stimme in der fast vollkommenen Dunkelheit.

Lediglich zwei entfernte Kerzen erhellten spärlich den kleinen Raum.

Völlig benommen lag der Jugendliche hilflos auf dem Rücken, beide Augen

fest verschlossen, sowie auch den trockenen Mund.

„Du solltest wissen, wieso ich dich so abgründig hasse, findest du

nicht auch?" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort. „Ich habe deine

Mutter, Narzissa, unabsichtlich geschwängert, und das bei einer der

amüsantesten Feiern des Dunklen Lords – bei einer Orgie."

Bei dem Wort Orgie verschlug es dem Jungen den Atem. Bei einer Orgie

hatten sich seine Eltern kennen gelernt?! Bittere Enttäuschung der

Mutter gegenüber breitete sich schlagartig in Dracos Herzen aus, doch

er blieb weiterhin ruhig.

„Der Lord wusste selbstverständlich sofort von der Schwangerschaft und

zwang mich somit, Narzissa zu heiraten, da er es nur als das Beste für

mich sah. Damit wurde mein Schicksal entschieden ... dabei hegte ich

starke Gefühle für eine junge Frau - ihr Name war Lillith, aber sie war

die Gespielin des Lords und somit tabu."

Etwas geschockt über die plötzliche Redensfreude des Vaters, lauschte

der mitleidslose Sohn geräuschlos, aber dennoch äußerst interessiert.

Lucius seufzte tief und seine Stimme begann langsam aber stetig

brüchiger zu werden. Er schien wohl noch nie über dieses Thema

gesprochen zu haben.

„Auch sie schien trotz des hohen Altersunterschieds von sechzehn

Jahren mehr als nur deutliches Interesse an mir zu haben. Wir mussten

dennoch unsere Liebe versteckt halten. Unser schwarzer Lord konnte

damals problemlos in alle Körper der Welt blicken, aber noch nicht in

die Seele eines Menschen. Zumindest nicht, wenn man dem mit diversen

Schutzzaubern etwas nachhalf. Jetzt spürt er alles, ausnahmslos alles,

man hat nicht die geringste Chance."

Endlich unterbrach ihn sein Sohn, der nun begriff, dass er für all den

seelischen Schmerz des kühlen Vaters ein perfektes Opferlamm war.

„... und was kann ich dafür, dass du und dieses Weib nicht friedlich

leben konntet? Ich bin bloß die Frucht deiner Lenden, nicht mehr und

nicht weniger. Hab ich mir dieses Leben in dieser Familie etwa

ausgesucht?! NEIN, VERDAMMT!!" die letzten Worte hallten mehrmals im

Raum, da er gebrüllt hatte.

„HÄTTE ICH GEWUSST, DAS SO EIN GEFÜHLSKRÜPPEL WIE DU MEIN ELENDER VATER WERDEN WÜRDEST, WÄRE ICH LIEBER GERADEAUS IN DIE HÖLLE MARSCHIERT, ALS MEIN JETZIGES DASEIN MIT ‚DIR' ZU VERBRINGEN!!!"

Schlagartig wurde Draco für seine ehrlichen Worte verdroschen. Ein

Hieb-, Faust- und Peitschenschlag folgte dem nächsten. Wie ein

Berserker schlug der ausgewachsene Mann auf das arme, wehrlose Wesen

ein, weinend, denn er wusste in seinem tiefsten Seelenkern, dass sein

Sohn nichts anderes wie die Wahrheit ausgesprochen hatte, was er aber

niemals wirklich einsehen wollen würde. „ICH HASSE DICH!" donnerte

Lucius, während Draco in einer Lache aus Blut lag, dem Koma sehr nahe.

Erschöpft lies der langhaarige seine geballte Faust sinken, schmiss die

Peitsche weg und versuchte seine Tränen so gut es ging zu unterdrücken,

doch es wollte ihm nicht wirklich gelingen. Er vergoss die Tränen

einzig für Lillith, die er so liebte, dass ihm das Herz blutete, und

für deren gemeinsame, uneheliche Tochter Sophie.

Sophie war gerade erst zwölf Jahre alt, als Voldemord von der

Liebesaffäre zwischen Lucius und Lillith erfuhr und sie sofort mit dem

Crucius Fluch elendig exekutierte. Lillith verfiel nach dem Tod ihrer

geliebten Tochter in tiefe Depressionen, denn ständig mit dem Mörder

ihrer einzigen und letzten Tochter schlafen zu müssen und ihren Lucius

nicht sehen zu dürfen, dies wurde alles zu einer unendlichen Qual. Als

sie bemerkte, dass eine ältere Frau von dem Mann, den sie liebte

geschwängert und geheiratet wurde, zerbrach ihre Seele endgültig. Für

was sollte sie nun Leben? Ihre beiden einzigen Lebensfunken hatten sie

verlassen.

Somit bot der Selbstmord die einzige Möglichkeit, diesem Horror zu

entfliehen.

Nur Lucius überlebte diese Misere, da er als Mann in der Lage war, noch

treue Dienste für den Herrn und Meister zu erfüllen. Hätte sich Lillith

nicht selbst das Leben genommen, hätte Voldemord (sobald er kein

Interesse mehr an ihrem reizenden Körper haben würde) dies früher oder

später erledigt.

Insgeheim wäre es Lucius bedeutend lieber gewesen, er wäre ermordet

worden, doch auch um dies selbst zu erledigen war er zu Stolz und auch

zu Feige, also verbrachte er achtzehn Jahre mit Narzissa und deren

Sohn, welchem er ungerechterweise unendlichen Hass auflud.

Vorsichtig tastete er den beinahe leblosen Körper seines psychisch wie

physisch völlig kaputten Sohnes ab; fuhr ihm durch die teilweise vom

Blut verschmierten und verschwitzen blonden Haare und erkannte, wie

ähnlich er seiner Mutter war, was vermutlich alle die Jahre seinen Hass

auf dieses hilflose Kind geschürt hatte.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte er ein kleinwenig Reue, wollte

es sich aber nicht eingestehen, schließlich war dieses Wesen der

Auslöser für sein unglückliches Leben. Aber so verschandelt konnte er

Draco nicht liegen lassen; er brauchte dringend sanitäre Versorgung.

Schließlich war Lucius sexuelle Lust längst vergangen, trotz dem

imposanten Anblick der Männlichkeit seines Sohnes, welche ihn etwas

neidisch werden ließ.

Teilnahmslos schnippte Lucius mit den Fingern und ein paar Hauselfen

erschienen, welche sich beim Anblick des Malfoy Juniors erschreckten,

aber dem Befehl des Seniors trotzdem nachkamen und ihn verarzten, um

ihn nachher in sein frisch bezogenes Bett zu legen.

Sauber und verarztet erwachte Draco in seinem frisch bezogenen Bett und

begann sich vor Schmerz zu krümmen. Die helle Morgensonne strahlte in

sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und er hatte Mühe, sich zu den Fenstern

zu schleppen um die dunkelgrünen Vorhänge zuzuziehen. Es war widerlich

heiß in seinem Zimmer, doch er konnte nichts anderes tun, als abzuwarten,

bis der Hitze der abendlichen Kälte gewichen war.

Erschöpft lies der Junge seinen schwachen Körper im Bett fallen. Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend schossen ihm wild in den Kopf, doch er versuchte an etwas Anderes zu denken, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Hogwarts. Eine Woche würde er noch abwarten müssen, bis er diesen schrecklichen Ort verlassen könnte...


End file.
